La Princesa y la Reina
by Odradem
Summary: Después del coma de la Dulce Princesa, ella y Marceline parecen retomar su amistad. ¿Irán las cosas bien? ¿Volverán a pelear? ¿O la amistad podría convertirse en algo más?
1. La Charla

**¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡REGRESÉ! **

**¿Esperaban "Amor Ardiente"? Pues tendrán que esperar un poco más. Como siempre, se me ocurre primero la parte de en medio de todos mis trabajos, y batallo para escribir el principio. Pero, no se preocupen, poco a poco va saliendo.**

**Pero les traigo algo igual de bueno. Recuerdo que varios me preguntaron en "Corazón de Fuego" que si la relación entre la DP y Marceline era de solo amistad o había algo más. Pues ahora lo averiguarán jejejeje**

**PARA LOS QUE NO HAN LEIDO "CORAZÓN DE FUEGO": ¡Háganlo! ¡No sean flojos! Jajajaja no se crean, no es totalmente necesario pero hay cosas que ayudan a entender esta historia. O también pueden mandarme un PM pidiendo un resumen, adelante, no sean tímidos ;D**

**En fin, aquí esta la historia entre la Dulce Princesa y Marceline. Los primeros dos capítulos son capítulos de "Corazón de Fuego", pero desde un POV que le pone más trama al asunto.**

* * *

Trataba de tocar mi bajo, pero no obtenía inspiración. Simplemente, sentía un bloqueo entre lo que quería expresar y mis dedos, como si hubiera una muralla que los separa y no los dejara conocerse.

-Aarrgghhh-, gruñí, dejando el bajo recargado en el sillón y poniéndome a flotar sobre él, pretendiendo que estaba sentada.

Mire hacia arriba, dejando caer mi largo cabello negro sobre la tela del sillón. Me quede viendo el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Cuando salí de ese trance, sacudí mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que solo me encontraba en un bloqueo artístico.

-Será mejor que salga y busque algo que me distraiga, como andar con los lobos, asustar gente o algo por el estilo…-

Salí de mi casa tan solo con unos pantalones azules, top gris y unas botas negras. Era de noche, pero se sentía calor del verano, ese calor que no recordaba desde que era una niña antes de la guerra.

-Tal vez pueda visitar a Finn para asustar a Jake mientras duerme-, terminé con una sonrisa pensando en la cara que pondría Jake. Eso siempre me animaba.

Volaba tranquilamente, sin prestar mucha atención en el camino, me lo sabía de memoria, así que solo me preocupaba por pensar en una forma de asustar a Jake de una forma que jamás pudiera olvidar.

Cuando llegue a la casa del árbol, todas las luces estaban apagadas. No era extraño, era tarde así que ya deberían estar dormidos. Solté una carcajada malvada mientras pensaba en el susto que le metería a Jake mientras dormía. Me convertí en un pequeño murciélago y volé hasta la ventana.

Cuando llegué, me quedé sorprendida. ¡El cuarto estaba vacío! Volví a mi forma normal y empuje la ventana para poder entrar. Una vez adentro, flote por todo el cuarto, incluso por la cocina, el comedor, el piso de abajo con tesoros… no había nada de señales de Finn ni Jake. No estaba ni su mochila, ni su espada, ni siquiera su ropa; y parecía que nadie había estado en la casa por varios días. Solo encontré la consola de videojuegos dormida en un rincón. Salí frustrada de la casa.

-¡Demonios! Y yo que quería asustar a Jake. Seguramente andarán en una aventura en algún lado. Glob, ese chico nunca se cansa de pasear por ahí luchando con casi todo lo que se le ponga enfrente. Cualquier día podría terminar…-

Detuve mi vuelo. Me sorprendí de mis pensamientos. Sacudí mi cabeza.

-¡Pero que estoy pensando! ¡Él no es como cualquier chico! Él es duro y resistente. Seguramente que él puede con todo lo que se enfrente-

Y de nuevo, volví a sorprenderme de mis pensamientos. ¿Yo? Preocupándome por un chico de apenas… ¿qué? ¿14 años? Mi mente me estaba jugando chueco esa noche. Mientras empecé a volar de nuevo, con la cabeza hacia abajo. Quería huir de los pensamientos profundos, siempre me terminaban poniendo de mal humor. Pero no encontraba nada que me distrajera.

Y así seguí, hasta que vi debajo de mí unos árboles bastante peculiares: eran esponjados, de hojas rosas y troncos amarillos. Cuando levante la vista, me di cuenta de que sin querer había llegado al Dulce Reino.

-Debes estar jodiendome-, me dije con algo de cansancio, mientras me golpeaba la cara con la palma de mi mano. -Bueno, supongo que ya que estoy aquí puedo jugarle una broma a Bonnie-, me dije algo desganada.

Volé hasta el balcón de su alcoba. Ya era bastante tarde y ella aún no estaba en cama. Escuche sonidos que venían del baño, supuse que se estaba bañando, así que me oculte entre las sombras y esperé a que saliera. Y cuando salió, el corazón se me aceleró.

Llevaba puesto un pequeño short que dejaba ver todas sus rosadas piernas y una cola de caballo que recogía su cabello de chicle; pero eso no era lo importante. Lo que me sorprendió es que llevaba puesta la playera negra que le regalé años atrás, cuando éramos las mejores amigas. Incluso, pude sentir un calor subiéndome hasta las mejillas. No mentía aquella vez que el Portero estuvo robando cosas.

*Flashback*

_-Tú… ¿cuidas la camiseta que te di?-, dije con algo de pena_

_-Sí… significa… mucho para mí-, dijo también algo apenada _

_-Pero nunca la usas…-_

_-¡Oye! la uso todo el tiempo… como pijama…-_

*Fin flashback*

_-Concéntrate Marceline, no es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas-_, pensé, sacudiéndome la cabeza por enésima vez en la noche.

Esperé a que se acostara en su cama. Pude ver como se disponía a dormir, pero al parecer no lo lograba. Se movía de lado a lado. Salí de las sombras y me recargue sobre el barandal del balcón.

-¿Insomnio Bonnie?-, dije con voz despreocupada.

Ella no se sorprendió ni se asustó, sino que con toda tranquilidad se sentó en la cama y respondió:

-¿Qué haces en mi ventana Marceline?-, dijo mirándome fijamente

-Oh, nada. Solo paseaba por aquí y pensé que sería buena idea venir a molestar a la bebita mientras dormía- conteste sonriente, viéndome las uñas.

Cuando levante la vista pude ver que me veía con una cara sería y molesta, más de lo normal.

-¡Vamos Bonnie! Tú siempre aguantas mis bromas y hasta me respondes. ¿Qué pasa contigo?-, pregunte extrañada por su actitud.

Pero ella seguía con la mirada fija, sin decir nada. Hasta que vi algo en sus ojos. Estaban vidriosos. Era difícil de notar en la oscuridad, pero yo puedo ver muy bien en lo oscuro. Era como si fuera a llorar. ¿Acaso la había molestado más que antes? No, eso era imposible, le había hecho cosas peores que molestarla a media noche.

Sin embargo, sentí algo dentro de mí, sentí como si mi corazón se arrugara al verla así. Estaba preocupada por ella.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunté mientras me acercaba flotando a la cama.

-No es nada. Y además, no creo que te importe que algo me pase a mí- contestó esquivándome la mirada.

Me empecé a preocupar. Algo grave le estaba pasando, lo sabía.

-Bonnie, quizá ya no seamos amigas como antes, pero te conozco. Algo te pasa, estoy segura, conozco tus caras. Y puedes contármelo, no hay problema-, le dije amistosamente, tomando su mano.

Bonnie se sorprendió. Miró nuestras manos tomadas, y luego me vio a la cara. Yo sonreía ligeramente, ofreciéndole mí amistad. La princesa dio un profundo suspiro.

-Está bien, te contare-

Y así, me contó la historia de cómo Finn había sido botado por su novia porque ella era de fuego y no podían estar juntos sin que el chico fuera lastimado, además del peligro que ella representaba para el planeta; y del plan que tenía Finn para poder estar con su chica de fuego sin ningún temor.

Supuestamente, Finn planeaba ir a otra dimensión a ver a un tipo que podía conceder cualquier deseo. Pude adivinar que ese tontito iba desear estar hecho de fuego, o que la chica se volviera humana, o algo por el estilo. Pero seguía sin entender porque todo eso molestaba a Bonnie.

-Bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema? Si le importa tanto estar con esa chica fuego como para hacer ese viaje, es porque de verdad la quiere. Ni modo que tu…-, me detuve en seco. Como si una bombilla se encendiera dentro de mi cabeza, todo se había aclarado para mí.

-…no… ¡estás celosa!… ¿¡estás enamorada de él!?-, pregunté totalmente sorprendida.

Bonnie se echó a llorar sobre mí pecho, abrazándome por el cuello. La situación me tomó desprevenida. El corazón se me acelero y nuevamente el calor subió hasta mis mejillas. Por suerte ella no lo vio.

-¡Sí, lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Y me di cuenta hasta demasiado tarde! ¿Qué voy a hacer?-, dijo Bonnie llorando.

No podía creer lo que me había dicho. ¿Amaba a Finn? Pero, ¿cómo? El siempre terminaba rechazándolo. Aún recuerdo aquella vez que le ayude al chico a conseguir una cita con ella. Bueno… no fue exactamente una ayuda, pero fue divertido.

Sin embargo, el que haya dicho "lo amo" me hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago. ¿Por qué? Acababa de comer hace apenas unas horas.

La deje llorando un rato sobre mí, abrazándola. Hasta que la tome por los hombros y la levante, y pasé mis dedos por sus ojos para secarle las lágrimas.

Y vi su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón. El brillo de su piel de chicle rosa, el dulce olor que despedía, seguramente por el baño que acababa de tomar. La forma tan frágil y delicada de su rostro. La vi a los ojos, y me perdí en ellos. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de volver al mundo real, esquivando la sensación tan extraña que sentí en ese momento.

Aun así, el deseo de ayudarla no se fue, y trate de decirle lo que yo consideraba que era mejor. Y bueno… también por el bien del chico; me parecía tonto que Finn continuara obsesionado con ella a pesar de su constante rechazo, así que me veía más que bien que hubiera podido encontrar alguien más.

-Muy bien, primero, vas a calmarte-, le dije, y obtuve su atención, -Ahora, lo que debes hacer es seguir ayudándole, y dejar que haga lo que él quiere-

-Pero…-

-No. Sin peros. Bonnie, él estuvo intentando tener algo contigo como por tres años, y tú nunca le diste ni la mínima esperanza. Y después de tiempo, eso termina por cansar a las personas. Sé lo que paso cuando volviste a tener trece años. Y después, cuando volviste a tu edad normal, olvidaste eso como si hubiera sido años atrás, cuando solo habían pasado unas horas. Bonnie, su felicidad y su amor ahora están con alguien más, déjalo ser feliz-

Me miró extrañada, como si lo que buscara que yo dijera fuese que ella tenía razón, que la chica de fuego era muy peligrosa para él y que debería decirle a Finn lo que sentía, que yo la apoyaría. Se quedó mirándome un rato, hasta que dirigió la vista al suelo, todavía pensativa. Hasta que por fin hablo.

-Tienes razón Marceline. Pero… hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien estando cerca de alguien, jamás volveré a encontrar a alguien como él. Su energía y su felicidad, me las transmitía cada vez que estábamos cerca. No creo poder encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir como él lo hace…-, dijo triste.

Me conmoví por ella, eso no me había pasado en cientos de años, con nadie.

Decidí hacer un movimiento arriesgado y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella se quedó con los ojos totalmente abiertos, sorprendida por mi actitud.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás-, le dije con una gran sonrisa

Ella me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara de nuevo. Me extrañaba tener esas reacciones.

Me acerque hasta la ventana y me dispuse a volar de nuevo, hasta que su dulce voz me detuvo:

-Gracias amiga-

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, como esas veces que tienes frio y de repente recibes algo de calor. Supe controlar mis reacciones para que ella no me viera temblar. Voltee hacia ella y con una sonrisa le dije:

-Buenas noches amiga-

Salí del cuarto, poniéndome a volar hacia ninguna dirección en especial, de hecho, solo volé en línea recta, hasta que estuve bastante lejos

Me senté en una pequeña colina, abrazada a mis piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas, observando el cielo nocturno, y dije:

-¿Qué pasó allá atrás, eh? ¿Por qué de repente te pusiste así? ¡Tú no eres así!-, me dije, y después suspiré.

-Quizá… este pasando otra vez… no lo sé…-, susurré viendo la luna en lo alto del cielo.

* * *

**¿Cada cuanto voy a actualizar? Mmmm la verdad no sé. Quise publicar este primer capitulo antes de volver a la universidad (este lunes 21) y ver que les parecía. **

**Voy a checar como están mis clases y horarios. El punto es que quizá no publique hasta dentro de dos semanas. Pero si todo sale bien, aparte del segundo capitulo de esta historia, también saldrá el primer capitulo de "Amor Ardiente".**

**Den review para saber que les parece. ¡Nos vemos!**

**P.D: Tengo muchas dudas respecto al nombre, quizá lo cambie... varias veces...**


	2. Tragedia

**Me propusieron matrimonio ._.**

**¡Hola a todos! Me dieron ganas de publicar, así que dije: ¿por qué no?**

**Voz interior: "Porque tienes tarea"**

**¡Cállate! Yo sé que les había prometido el primer capitulo de "Amor Ardiente", pero LES JURO que el domingo en la noche sale...**

**¿Bubbline? ¿Por qué sacan conclusiones tan apresuradas? La categoría es Friendship...**

**trasgo****: a mi tambien me gustó como lo implique, pero la idea de este fic nació casi al mismo tiempo que el anterior**

**StrikerXE****: Jajajajajajaja Marceline Madre Sustituta jajajajajaja muy buena idea**

**kurotenshi1825****: ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por tus comentarios.**

**nk3-ATR****: ¿Quién dijo Bubbline? Yo no... todavía...**

**kendrick****: calma, todo a su tiempo jejeje**

* * *

Dos días. Dos días y sus noches enteras. Pensando. ¡Demonios de la Nocheosfera! ¿Cuándo me había puesto yo a pensar así? ¡Nunca! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con ella?

Cerraba los ojos mientras tocaba mi bajo, más las notas no salían: yo quería tocar melodías oscuras y depresivas, como siempre. Pero entonces, su cara aparecía enfrente de mis ojos cerrados, y mis canciones terminaban siendo tan dulces como ella.

Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa. Deje mi bajo a un lado del amplificador y me senté en el sofá, por primera vez.

-Oh Glob…-, susurre. -¡Demonios!-, grite golpeando el sofá. Solo hasta que sentí en dolor en mis manos me di cuenta que Finn tenía razón respecto a lo duro e incómodo que era. Me sobe la mano para bajar el dolor. ¡Ese sillón era tan duro como una roca!

Exhale, echando la cabeza para atrás, otra vez, a mirar el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Tenía que poner en orden mis pensamientos: ¿solo extrañaba su amistad? ¿O había algo más? ¡Glob! Nunca me había sentido así en siglos.

De repente, una luz verde entro por la entrada de la cueva y resplandeció hasta mi ventana. Yo me quede viendo extrañada ese extraño brillo.

-¿Qué carajos es eso?-, dije, levantándome del sofá para salir de la cueva. Aún era de día, así que me puse mi sombrero y mis guantes.

Cuando salí, pude ver un gran ajetreo a lo lejos, como explosiones. Hasta que una gran explosión se pudo ver, incluso escuchar hasta donde yo estaba. Por la dirección en la que se veía toda esa conmoción, pude adivinar que era cerca del Dulce Reino.

Me empecé a preocupar. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. De repente sentí una gran ansiedad, pensando en que tal vez le pudo haber ocurrido algo a… ella.

-Nah, debe ser un experimento de Bonnie y seguramente el chico está cerca. Bueno, de hecho ha pasado los últimos días allí. Seguro que todo irá bien-, me dije confiada, así que regresé a mi casa y me puse a seguir practicando con mi bajo. Después de un rato, me fui a dormir para despertar por la noche y salir con lobos o algo por el estilo, para quitarme todos esos pensamientos de encima.

Desperté el día siguiente, por la mañana.

-¡Carajo, me quedé dormida!-, refunfuñe observando el reloj, viendo que eran tempranas horas de la mañana.

Baje a la cocina y tomé una manzana. Comencé a succionarle el color, pero me detuve de pronto, cuando vi una gran luz roja entrando en la cueva. Me volví a poner mi sombrero y mis guantes y salí a observar.

Lo que vi me impresionó: el cielo estaba totalmente rojo, tan rojo que casi sentía que podía subir hasta las nubes y succionar todo ese delicioso color.

-¿Y si esto tiene que ver con las luces y explosiones de ayer? Nah, ya había dicho que todo estaba bien. No hay de qué preocuparse. Seguro que ese tontito tiene todo bajo control-, me dije

Me di la vuelta para regresar, pero algo me detuvo. Un pensamiento. ¿Y si las cosas no iban bien? Después de todo, ¿cada cuánto ves un cielo rojo? ¿Y si le pasó algo a Finn? ¿Y si le pasó algo a…? Me sacudí la cabeza.

-Ok, iré a ver. Pero solo para asegurarme… demonios…-, me dije.

Floté por las praderas, reconociendo el camino que siempre seguía cuando iba al Dulce Reino (que en realidad, eran pocas veces). El paisaje era el mismo: árboles verdes y frondosos, algunos animalillos saltando por aquí y por allá… en fin, el típico paisaje de bosque. Pero mientras iba avanzando, pude ver a varios animales pequeños corriendo en dirección contraria a la mía, algunos gritando "¡corran! ¡Encuentren refugio!" (No era raro ver animales parlantes por aquí, pero hace mil años eso habría sido increíble).

No les puse mucha atención, supuse que huían de algún depredador. Así que seguí flotando como si nada.

Cuando llegué a las afueras del Dulce Reino, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían: cerca de una de las murallas, se encontraba tirado uno de esos guardias gigantes que cuidan el reino, con su cabeza quebrada y varias piezas metálicas cerca, que parecían haber formado parte de una máquina; la torre principal del castillo tenía un gran boquete, como si hubieran lanzado una de esas antiguas bombas sobre él.

-Bonnie…-, susurré, empezando a volar tan rápido como podía.

Cuando entre al Reino, pude ver a unos cuantos dulces (no tantos como otras veces). Parecían asustados, como si algo terrible hubiera sucedido. Eso me sorprendió ya que, por lo que sé, esas criaturas suelen explotar cuando se asustan.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes!-, les pregunte a un par de malvaviscos, -¿qué pasó aquí?-

-No sabemos. Solo vimos que una gran criatura de fuego se encontraba detrás de las murallas y parecía estar luchando contra algo que no podíamos ver. Luego, uno de sus ataques golpeó a uno de los guardias, rebotó y se estrelló contra el castillo-, me contestó.

-¿Y la princesa? ¿Dónde está ella?-, era raro llamarla "princesa", pero sabía que no me entenderían si les preguntaba por "Bonnie".

-Vimos como ese sujeto loco… el Rey Helado, la cargaba hasta el castillo, junto a Jake. Los dos se veían muy mal, pero más la princesa. Parecía que su mano se había hecho piedra. Y el Rey Helado tampoco se veía bien, estaba muy débil-

Fue como si una gran roca cayera dentro de mi estómago, para luego formar un gran vacío que parecía succionar todas mis ideas. Tres de mis amigos, gravemente heridos. Jake, el perro que siempre caen en mis trampas, haciéndome reír; Simon, mi único amigo cuando estaba totalmente sola; y Bonnie…

Volé rápidamente hacia el castillo, entrando al gran salón del castillo. Supuse que se encontraban en la enfermería. Así que subí (o más bien, flote sobre) las escaleras. Aun recordaba bien las partes del castillo.

Cuando llegué, me encontré con esos tontos guardias banana (puaj, ¡como odio las bananas!) enfrenté de la puerta. Cuando quise pasar, ellos pusieron sus tontas y frágiles lanzas enfrente de mí, negándome el paso.

-¿Qué les pasa tontos?-, pregunté indignada.

-Lo sentimos, el paso está prohibido-, me contestó uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo que no puedo entrar? ¡Solo quiero verla!-, grité

-Lo sentimos, nadie puede entrar, está prohibido. Solo personal médico-

-¡Déjenme pasar antes de que los devore, inútiles!-, les grité. Obviamente, no iba a hacerlo, las bananas me traen malos recuerdos de la Nocheosfera. Además, el color amarillo no me gustaba.

-Déjenla pasar-, ordenó una voz desde atrás. Cuando levanté la vista, pude ver que se trataba de Finn.

¿Qué hacía allí? Se supone que debería estar con su novia, disfrutando de su deseo. ¿Acaso algo salió mal? ¿Acaso algo le había pasado también a él?

-Está bien, señor-, dijeron los guardias después de mirarse el uno al otro, dudando, dejándome pasar.

Me arroje a los brazos de Finn. Me sentía extraña, como no me había sentido en casi mil años. Estaba asustada de perder todo lo que tenía, otra vez.

-Oh, Finn, gracias. ¿Estás bien?-, pregunté preocupada. Finn lo notó, y por su mirada adivine que era extraño para él.

-Sí, yo… estoy bien-, dijo Finn, con voz triste. Sentía que a él también le pasaba algo. Y me empecé a preocupar más. ¿Qué tal si algo le había pasado a Jake? ¿O a Bonnie?

-¿Y ella? ¿Está bien?-, pregunté, con fe en una respuesta positiva.

El chico me tomó la mano y me llevó hasta su cama. Cuando la vi, dejé de flotar y puse los pies en el suelo. La tristeza se apoderó de mí, y con terror caminé hasta ella. Me agache para quedar frente a frente. Tomé su mano; ahí me di cuenta de que su bazo derecho se había convertido en caramelo macizo. Le acaricie el rostro esperando verla despertar, incluso deseando que se despertara gritándome por molestarla; pero nada, no abría los ojos.

-Bonnie…-, susurré. Sentía como las lágrimas querían empezar a escapar, -¿qué pasó?-

-Pues, yo… veras… rompí con la Princesa Flama y…-, tartamudeo, intentando explicar lo que Bonnie ya me había dicho.

-Finn, todo eso ya lo sé. Solo dime como ocurrió esto-, dije calmadamente, tratando de ocultar el torbellino de emociones que me tenía atrapada.

-El Lich regresó. Trató de atacar a la Princesa Flama, y ella se interpuso para salvarla-, dijo Finn apenado.

Yo seguía allí, asustada, acariciando su cara en espera de que volviera.

-Marceline…-, me dijo Finn, -tengo que hacer algo muy importante, algo para acabar de una vez por todas con ese maldito bastardo. Necesito que te quedes aquí, cuidándola. ¿Puedes?-

¡Por supuesto que me quedaría! Estaría con ella hasta que despertara. Así que solo le respondí afirmando con mi cabeza; en ese momento no podía pensar en hablar, ni siquiera para decir "sí".

-Gracias-, respondió el humano y salió de la enfermería.

Finn salió de la enfermería. Y yo me quedé allí, viéndola, esperando que ella pronto me viera a mí.

-Vamos, tú puedes. No te vayas. Te quiero tanto…-, le susurré, mientras besaba su mano.

* * *

**Gracias por las reviews, los follows y los favs (¡no me lo esperaba tan pronto!)**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**P.D: Reto a quien me propuso matrimonio que vuelva a aparecer...**


	3. Decisión

**Y que me dicen "El viernes no hay clases por huelga", y luego que me acuerdo que el lunes no hay clases en México por día festivo, y no tengo tarea para el martes. No, pues tremendo puente vacacional que agarre. Y lo estoy aprovechando adelantando las historias. **

**AngelSagi****: Bienvenido ¡Habrá muchos más!**

**nk3-ATR****: Claro, es friendship... a menos que...**

**StrikerXE****: *Y la voz interior recibe un combo-breaker* Eso, no molestes jeje. Ok, los dejaré soñar, pero tengan cuidado, a veces los sueños se pueden... hacer realidad...**

**trasgo****: Claro, puede ser solo fraternal... o puede que no...**

**NewClouS****: ¡Hey! Shhhh... no me descubras... es decir... ¿Bubbline? ¿Dónde?**

**stefo****, ****freya-chan****, ****Guest****: Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Así que, aquí está una parte más de lo que ocurrió con la DP y Marceline mientras Finn y Flama iban de aventura.**

* * *

_Para entender este capitulo, es necesario leer el capitulo 9 de "Corazón de Fuego". O aquí está un resumen: Finn fue a la cámara del tiempo de Prismo con una maquina construida por la Dulce Princesa. Pero algo salió mal y el Lich se liberó. El Lich quiso atacar a la Princesa Flama. La Dulce Princesa se interpuso en el ataque y quedó en coma. Antes de llegar al Mundo de los Muertos, la Dulce Princesa pudo comunicarse con Finn en sus sueños._

-Muy bien su majestad, ¿ya terminó de hablar con el chico?-

-Sí, Muerte. Ya.-

-Muy bien, ahora por favor sígame-

La soberana de dulce siguió al siniestro ser durante unos metros hasta llegar una puerta blanca.

-Entonces, aquí es donde acaba todo, ¿eh?-

-No exactamente-, dijo la Muerte

La princesa volteó con una cara deformada por la confusión y la sorpresa.

-¿A… que te… qué significa eso?-

-Lo que acaba de hacer fue solo un regalo por ser amiga de Mentita. Pero esto que viene, es mucho más complicado que la muerte. Bueno, de hecho, la muerte es demasiado simple-, dijo, con aire intelectual.

-Disculpe, sigo sin entender-, por primera vez en su vida, la princesa sentía que no comprendía absolutamente nada.

-Verá, hay ciertos procedimientos para el fin de la vida. Los "normales" simplemente llegan a la entrada del Inframundo, donde son juzgados y después conducidos a los lugares que les aguardan, ya sea el Mundo de Glob, la Nocheosfera o… otros lugares de los que no necesita saber. Sin embargo, hay casos como los suyos, en los que ciertas personas mueren realizando los llamados "actos heroicos". Por un acuerdo ancestral que establecí con Glob al principio de… bueno, de todo, me veo obligado a conducir a quienes "murieron" de esa manera a traerlos aquí-, explicó

La princesa apenas si había comprendido. Nunca prestó demasiada atención a meditaciones metafísicas sobre la vida y la muerte.

-Y… ¿qué tengo que hacer aquí?-

-Decidir si sigue viviendo o no-, sentenció la Muerte.

-¡Que estupidez! ¿Por qué eso tendría que ponerlo a discusión?-, reclamó ofendida.

-No se apresure, majestad. Quizá se pueda convencer…-, dijo de manera intimidante.

-¿Convencerme? ¿Por quién?-, reclamó.

-Ya me escucho: Quizá SE PUEDA CONVENCER-, dijo, enfatizando las últimas palabras.

La cara de la princesa cambio de furiosa a confundida, otra vez. No entendía para nada lo que le había dicho. Pero de algo estaba segura: ya no quería estar más junto a aquel tétrico ser; estar con él le provocaba escalofríos.

Así que se dio la vuelta, tomo la perilla de la puerta, la giró y se dispuso a entrar.

-Mucha suerte, princesa-, susurró la Muerte al cerrarse la puerta.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos segundos de caminar por un pasillo oscuro, por fin algo de luz empezó a verse hacia el fondo. Siguió caminando, insegura de lo que podría encontrar en la fuente de aquella luz, pero aliviada de alejarse de aquel espectro.

Y por fin, llegó hasta un hermoso salón, totalmente pintado de rosa, con un gran candelabro colgando sobre él. Era completamente redondo. Alrededor, varias estatuas de ella misma, en diferentes poses. Una de ellas, ataviada con su bata de laboratorio, analizando dos tubos de ensayo. Solo había dos entradas/salidas: una, por la que entró; y la otra, una puerta rosa que se abrió y de ahí salió… ella. Literalmente.

-¿Pero qué ca…?-

-¡Ey! ¡Ese no es lenguaje de una princesa!-, reprochó

-Tú… tú… tú eres…-

-Sí, sí… yo soy tú… ahórrate el balbuceo-

La princesa (original) estaba atónita. Pero logró recuperar la capacidad de asimilar la situación rápidamente.

-Ven, te estamos esperando-, dijo su contraparte

Así, la princesa se siguió a sí misma hacia la puerta por la que había salido. Después de unos cuantos metros de otro pasillo oscuro, esta vez la luz provenía de un hermoso jardín, repleto de flores rosas (por supuesto) en el que se podían observar, otra vez, varias estatuas a los senderos del camino por el que estaban caminando.

Solo que, esta vez, las estatuas eran de otras personas: saltaba a la vista una gran estatua de Finn y Jake, observando hacia el horizonte, como buscando una aventura; otra de Arcoíris, en su inconfundible serpenteo al volar; otra más de Mentita, su fiel servidor.

-Eemm… ¿en dónde estoy exactamente?-, preguntó.

Su contraparte se detuvo y dio un pesado suspiro.

-Creía que te darías cuenta sin ayuda. Estamos en tu interior-

-¿Mi interior? ¿Cómo… mis órganos internos y eso?-

La otra princesa no hizo más que soltar una gran carcajada burlona.

-¡Oh, por Glob! Suenas exactamente igual a ese chico tonto-, dijo secándose la lagrima que le había salido por reír tan fuerte, -no, es algo mucho más… profundo. Para ser exactos, estamos en las fronteras entre tu mente y tu alma-

Una vez más, la soberana de dulce se quedaba totalmente atónita.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Mi alma? ¡Eso no es posible! No hay ninguna base científica para afirmar que…-

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Qué acaso no ves dónde estás?-

La princesa volteó en todas direcciones. Indudablemente, ningún lugar al que viera parecía guardar semejanza con cualquier paisaje que hubiera visto. De hecho, el cielo si que era diferente, parecía brillar con una tenue tonalidad dorada.

-¿Cómo sé que no estoy soñando?-

Su alter ego se acercó y le dio un fuerte pellizco en el brazo.

-¡Auch!-

-¿Eso es suficiente?-

-Supongo…-, dijo la princesa, con voz de niña regañada y sobándose el brazo.

-Vamos. No hay que llegar tarde-

-¿A dónde?-

Ya no recibió respuesta. Sólo se vio caminar dándose la espalda. Y no tuvo otra opción que seguirse. Sin embargo, antes de avanzar demasiado, algo le llamó la atención. Una estatua estaba completamente cubierta por un gran pedazo de tela blanca, cómo si la estuvieran ocultando.

-¿Por qué esta estatua está cubierta?-, dijo acercándose para ver que había debajo.

-¡No la toques!-, gritó su contraparte, -está en reparación y se encuentra muy frágil-

-Oookaaayyy… pero, ¿de quién es?-

-Dímelo tú-, dijo mientras volvía a caminar.

-Somos la misma persona. Si tú me lo dijeras sería básicamente el mismo principio-, argumentó mientras volvía a seguirse.

A unos cuantos metros, pudo observar una hermosa cabaña de madera, pintada totalmente de (¡adivinen!) rosa. De la chimenea estaba saliendo humo. Tal parecía que había alguien ahí.

-¡Ya llegamos!-, anunció la contraparte mientras abría la puerta.

Y cuando la princesa entró, la sorpresa la volvió a invadir. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa redonda con varias sillas, todas ocupadas por… ella. Varias "copias" de ella misma le dirigieron la mirada al entrar, incluso una pequeña niña que le despertaba cierta añoranza.

-Vamos, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar-, le dijo una de sus copias.

Parecía que ya se había acostumbrado, pues no tardó mucho en reaccionar y obedecer a la "otra princesa".

-Así que… esto es a lo que La Muerte se refería-

-Exacto-, dijo otra, -es momento de que pongas en orden tus pensamientos y sentimientos, y decidir lo que sea mejor-

-No hay nada que discutir-, dijo una voz infantil, -¿de qué sirve seguir si no puedo hacer lo que quieras, si no puedes jugar, ni puedes estar con quien quieres estar?-, dijo con tristeza.

-Ahora tenemos responsabilidades-, dijo una voz adulta y mesurada, -no podemos seguir actuando para siempre como niños-

-Son tonterías, ¡tonterías estúpidas!-, gritó

-¡Jovencita, cuida tu lenguaje!-, reprochó la "parte de la realeza", ganándose que la niña le sacara la lengua.

-Me da igual, no soy tú. Yo sí puedo hacer lo que quiera-

-Aagghhh… cómo sea, tenemos que volver, tenemos un reino que cuidar y…-

-Tienes razón-, dijo la princesa original.

-¿Lo ven? ¡Tengo razón!-

-¡No! ¡Tú no! ¡Ella!-, gritó la princesa señalando hacia la niña, provocando una cara de sorpresa en su contraparte monárquica.

-¿Para qué regreso si no voy a poder estar con… él? De repente, él se convirtió en todo mi pensamiento. Todos esos meses sin verlo, pensando que me odiaba por intervenir entre él y su novia, por cortarlo con las tijeras... fueron los peores meses de mi vida. No dejaba de sentirme mal por él. No importa si regreso. De cualquier modo, no querrá estar conmigo, sino con ella…-

-¿Te estas escuchando?-, reclamó una tercera princesa alterna, -¿recuerdas lo que le dijiste a La Muerte antes de entrar? ¡Que decidir si seguías viviendo o no era una estupidez! ¡Sácame a mí, tu maldito valor!-, gritó

-¿Y de que serviría? ¡Regresaré a esa vida aburrida, fría y sin sentimientos!-

-Quizá Marceline nos podría ayudar…-, susurró una débil voz al fondo de la mesa.

Todas las demás voltearon.

* * *

-¿Está segura, su Majestad?-, preguntó la Muerte

-Sí, ya hice una decisión-

-Muy bien, espero que haya sido la correcta. Ahora, por favor, acompáñeme-, dijo con caballerosidad.

La Dulce Princesa camino detrás del ser, hacía una nueva vida.

-_Ahora… sí haré las cosas bien_-, pensó

**Den review, follow, si quieren fav...**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. No Estoy Tan Mal

**¡Hey, hey, hey! Estoy de regreso. Seguramente, como cuando inicie esta historia, todos esperaban que volviera con "Amor Ardiente", ¿verdad? Pues bueno, respecto a eso, hay una nota al final del capitulo.**

**AngelSagi: Sí, la inspiración es un caos cuando no tienes tiempo libre, pero no hay que rendirse.**

**StrikerXE: Pues ya veremos si se cumple el sueño jejejeje. Puede que DP acepte la magia y todas esas cosas, pero tienes razón, encontrarte en una situación como esa seguro te confunde, y más si tienes que decidir contigo mismo si vivir o no. Tremenda elección.**

**nk3-ATR: Juego con sus mentes como un titiritero muahahahahaha...**

**kurotenshi1825: Ya contesté tus dudas por MP, espero que haya sido de ayuda ;D**

**MarcoPoloElNavegante: ¡Bienvenido mari...! _"Yo no soy marinero, ¡soy capitán!" _Jajajaja. Bienvenido. ¿Qué? ¿Un anónimo mudo? ¡Noooooo!**

**Akane Kido, Guest, marceline, mariana: Bienvenidos, gracias por su interés.**

* * *

_Sucesos ubicados durante los eventos del capitulo 3 de "Amor Ardiente". ¿No quieres ir a leer? Bueno, te doy un resumen: La Dulce Princesa despertó de su coma gracias a la ayuda de Marceline (Capítulos 17 y 22 de "Corazón de Fuego"). Finn y Flama van con la Dulce Princesa en espera de que su ciencia los ayude a comprender su nueva naturaleza que les permite estar juntos. A media investigación aparece Marceline, quien ayuda a los chicos a escapar mientras la princesa está distraída porque se estaba excediendo con su investigación._

-Bonnie, ya se fueron-, me dijo una voz indiferente

-¿Qué?-, grite al voltearme, -¿pero por qué? ¿cómo?-

-Yo los ayude. Quería ayudarles a liberarse de tu tiranía científica-

Me lo dijo con total desdén. Allí, flotando como siempre, ni siquiera con la voluntad de caminar. ¿Qué práctica más hedonista puede haber?

-¡Marceline! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-, le reclame

-Mira, yo no sé qué demonios haya pasado que ahora esos dos pueden estar juntos, pero algo así de fuerte no puede tener explicación lógica o científica. Simplemente hay que aceptar que paso. Si le buscas demasiadas explicaciones pierde por completo su magia. Además, no son niños, ya son adolescentes. Déjalos que se diviertan descubriendo. Déjalos tener una relación normal-

Ella tenía razón, no lo iba a negar. Mis hipótesis, en realidad, no parecían ser tan buenas, les faltaba mucha comprobación empírica. Y las muestras cutáneas no ayudaban demasiado. Las células de Finn eran exactamente iguales que siempre y las de Flama eran iguales a las descritas en el libro que leí sobre elementales. Simplemente, no había explicación. Solo suspire, aceptando mi derrota.

-Tienes razón Marceline. Creo que mientras Finn pueda estar con ella sin lastimarse y mientras ella no explote para destruir el mundo, todo está bien-, me senté en una silla de igual manera a como me senté después de observar sus células.

-¿Sigues… sintiendo algo por él?-, me preguntó ella. Note preocupación en su voz.

Se preocupaba por mí. Sentí un palpitar más intenso en mi pecho. Yo solo solté una pequeña risa ante su pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdas la plática que tuvimos la otra noche, antes de que todo esto sucediera? Ya comprendí que Finn ha superado su enamoramiento por mí y que ahora es feliz con alguien más. Y está bien, en serio, yo no pretendo arruinar su felicidad. Al contrario, quiero ayudarlos, eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Claro, hasta que tú apareciste…-, le dije con una voz de desdén, muy parecida a la de ella.

Me levante y le di la espalda, volviendo a escribir cosas sin sentido en el pizarrón, solo quería "ignorarla". Quería jugar con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que yo solo soy una molestia?-, me preguntó enojada. Misión cumplida.

-Tranquila Marceline, solo estoy jugando. No tienes por qué ponerte así todo el tiempo-, dije con una sonrisa, divertida por mi broma.

-Vaya, la niña se pone a hacer bromas. Creo que ese "sueñito" te cambió-, me dijo.

Ella no tenía idea, pero de verdad que había cambiado. O al menos eso esperaba.

-¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer! Si intentas jugarme otra broma, no te aseguro que saldrás bien librada, ¿eh?-, me recriminó, intentando asustarme.

¡Glob! ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿Por qué siempre actúa así? Intentando alejar a todos de ella. Su cuerpo sigue siendo casi de adolescente, pero al parecer su mente también.

-Entonces solo es divertido cuando tú haces las bromas, ¿no?-, le pregunté.

-Como sea…-, dijo refunfuñando y cruzando los brazos.

-Además, creo que no tienes tanto derecho a recriminarme acerca de mi actitud con esos dos tortolitos. Según recuerdo, tú llegaste aquí porque estabas siguiendo y vigilando a esos dos…-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no…-

-Pervertida…-, le dije en un susurró travieso.

-¡Yo no los estaba espiando! ¡Además, no es la única razón por la que vine!-, me gritó.

-Entonces explícate. ¿A qué viniste?-, quería ponerla contra la pared, incomodarla, sacarle la verdad. Sería una lección por tanto tiempo de pesadas bromas.

-¡Vine a verte a ti, niña tonta!-

No sé qué fue lo que me hizo sorprenderme. La fuerza con la que grito, que incluso tuvo que cerrar los ojos y doblarse hacia delante; o el contenido de su frase, la significación de esas palabras que cualquiera podría entender como una frase sin mayor sentido, o incluso como un insulto. Pero no para mí. Para mí esas palabras me hicieron sentir un vértigo que nunca había sentido, me hicieron sentir algo en el pecho, como si la pieza de un rompecabezas hubiera encajado perfectamente en su lugar, dándome la sensación de que había obtenido algo que me faltaba.

-¿Viniste a verme? ¿A mí?-, dije tontamente, mi cerebro se había bloqueado, -¿Por qué?-

Me di cuenta que ella también estaba sorprendida por su grito. Su cara de enojo ahora era de confusión. Parpadeó varias veces y se irguió de nuevo.

-Sí, yo… yo…-, empezó a sobarse su brazo izquierdo, -bueno pues… acabas de despertar de un envenenamiento y un coma… no muchos lo logran. Y eso fue hace apenas un día. Quería ver si estabas bien-, me dijo mirando todo el tiempo al suelo.

Cuando terminó de hablar, volteó hacia mí y me miro. Juraría que me miro directo en los ojos, en mis ojos incrédulos de sus palabras. Me esquivó rápidamente la mirada, dirigiendo su vista hacia un lado, a ningún lugar en especial. Sabía lo que hacía. Trataba de esconder el rubor que note levemente en sus mejillas, casi oculto por su oscuro cabello.

* * *

-Estaba preocupada por ti…-, dije sin mirarla, esperando que no notara visualmente el calor que yo sentía en mis mejillas.

Suficiente era con que haya confesado preocuparme por ella, no podía dejar que me vieran así de emotiva, y mucho menos ella. Pero lo que pasó me declaró que ya era tarde para evitarlo.

Sentí su cálida mano tomando la mía, invitándome a dejar de flotar y ponerme a su altura. Puse mis pies en el suelo. Estábamos frente a frente las dos, viéndonos. Cuando sentí sus ojos en los míos, trate de evitarlos de nuevo. Inútil. Ella tomo mi mentón y me obligo a ver los suyos. Su mirada reflejaba una gran felicidad.

Sus brazos pasaron por debajo de los míos, pasando por mis costados y se cruzaron detrás de mí, atrapándome entre ellos. Lentamente, pero sin vacilación, se fueron cerrando hasta obligarme a juntar mi cuerpo con el de Bonnie. Levante mis brazos, quizá de manera inconsciente para que no estorbaran. Ella dejo descansar su cabeza sobre mi hombro, apretando el abrazo, pero haciéndolo suave.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, todo esto me había tomado por sorpresa. En tan solo dos semanas, ¿ya cuantas veces la había abrazado? No estaba acostumbrada. Me costó reaccionar. Cuando por fin lo hice, baje mis brazos y los puse alrededor de ella, dejándome llevar por la sensación de que era lo que debía hacer, una sensación que me nacía desde el pecho. Al igual que ella, reposé mi cabeza en su hombro. De su cuello, emanaba un sutil olor a fresas, un dulce olor a fresas. Y me gustó.

-Gracias Marceline-, me dijo con voz suave, casi en un susurro.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Bonnie-, le dije de igual manera.

* * *

_Bonnie y Marceline le explican a Flama los quince escalones (Amor Ardiente, capitulo 3)_

-Chica, ¿estás bien?-

Moví mi mano enfrente de su rostro esperando obtener alguna respuesta. Pero no servía de nada. La pobre niña tenía una cara tan aterrorizada que tuve que contenerme para no reírme a carcajadas.

-¿Tengo que… hacer eso… con Finn?-, preguntó la pobre chiquilla.

-Tranquila, es algo totalmente natural. Solo dejen que las cosas sigan su curso-, dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-Necesito un poco de… aire-, dijo la princesa, acercándose al balcón de la habitación, caminando de manera algo torpe.

-Creo que ya la traumatizamos de por vida-, le dije a Bonnie

-No es para tanto, era mejor que se enterara a que no lo supiera nunca-

-Sí, tal vez. Pero apuesto a que no vio… "venir algo tan grande"-, dije traviesamente y levantando las cejas.

-¡Marceline! Eso es…-, me gritó, pero después se tapó la boca ocultando una risilla, -ok, quizá esa si fue graciosa-

Sus palabras me provocaron una leve sonrisa. Por fin después de tanto tiempo, la recatada princesa se reía con una de mis bromas. Sentía como si algo hubiera encajado en alguna parte de mí.

-Bien… creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa. Necesito descansar un poco después de… esto-, nos dijo la princesa, volviendo a un semblante algo normal, -Marceline, ¿podrías llevarme? Mi casa queda algo lejos, ya es de noche y me siento un poco mareada-

-Claro chica, no hay problema-, me puse a un lado de ella y la abracé, -sujétate bien-, le advertí, a lo que ella respondió abrazándose de mí.

-Hasta luego Dulce Princesa-, se despidió ella.

-Nos vemos pronto Princesa Flama. Buenas noches Marceline-, dijo sonriente.

-Sí, nos vemos-, le dije igual de sonriente y salimos volando por la ventana.

Cuando íbamos a medio vuelo, recordé algo importante.

-Eemm, chica, ¿dónde vives?-

-Oh, sí. Mi casa está donde antes vivían esos hombres fortachones que usaban sombreros con cuernos-

-Ah, claro, ya sé dónde es-, por suerte íbamos en buen camino.

-Oye… eeemmm… ¿qué hay entre tú y la princesa?-

-¿Qué?-, grité.

Tan grande fue mi sorpresa que baje mi altura de golpe, asustando a mi pasajera.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Estás bien Marceline?-, me preguntó asustada.

-Sí, sí, todo bien, no te preocupes. Es solo que tu pregunta me sorprendió un poco-

-Pues más bien yo diría "un mucho"-, reprochó

-¡Hey, cuidado! Recuerda que estás hablando con una chica mitad demonio, mitad vampiro. Así que cuidado con lo que dices de mí-, le dije

-Nah, está bien. Yo sé que no eres tan mala como aparentas ser. Finn está conmigo porque dice que puede ver algo bueno en mí. Así que si tú eres su amiga, supongo que también ve algo de bondad en ti-

-_Demonios, me he ablandado tanto en estos años…_-, pensé

-Además, yo misma te vi allá atrás, platicando, riendo, llevándote bien con la Dulce Princesa. Por eso te preguntó que hay entre tú y ella-

-¿Pues qué puede haber? Somos… amigas-

Al decir esa palabra, sentí un vacío, como si eso me desilusionara. ¿Por qué?

-¡Allí está mi casa!-, dijo, señalando hacia un montón de madera en llamas.

Entre más nos acercábamos, aquel montón de madera empezaba a tomar la forma de una pequeña casa.

-¿Vives en una foga…? Oh, claro…-

-Gracias Marceline, me ayudaste mucho hoy-, dijo, y después corrió a abrazarme.

¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy? ¿Por qué de repente todos quieren abrazarme? Pero bueno, ya no importaba, ya me había acostumbrado, creo. Así que le devolví el abrazo.

-Anda, que ya es tarde y alguien tan joven no debe dormir tan tarde-, le dije mientras nos separábamos.

-Ok, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana. Sueña con Finn-

-¿Qué?-, gritó mientras yo me alejaba riéndome.

* * *

-¿Qué me pasa?-, susurré, mientras tenía mis manos listas para tocar el bajo, pero sin saber que tocar, -¿por qué me siento así?-

Su cara rosada aparecía frente a mí, el olor a dulces fresas en su cuello, la calidez y suavidad de sus manos, de sus abrazos. Unas notas lentas empezaron a salir de mi bajo con el movimiento de mis dedos, y tras unos instantes, mi voz se unió a él.

_Sueño, no tengo sueño __solo  
__miro mi dolor __y la televisión  
__Y hay algo fuera de lugar __que no me deja ver  
__claramente __solo alucinar_

Y recordé el rubor de mis mejillas, ese calor que surgía en mi pecho e invadía mi rostro.

_Sube la fiebre, es abrumador  
__todo da vueltas alrededor  
__Estoy temblando, te estoy llamando  
__No me abandones así_

Recordé que, en esos momentos con ella, me sentía diferente.

_No estoy tan mal, no estoy tan mal  
__no estoy tan mal, si estás junto a mí_

_Paralizada, ahogada en blanco, gris y negro  
__y te espero… espero que esto solo sea pasajero_

_No estoy tan mal, si estás junto a mí  
__No me abandones así, te necesito aquí_

_No estoy tan mal, no me abandones, no  
__Te necesito aquí, aquí junto a mí  
__Te necesito aquí…_

Cuando termine de cantar, me sorprendí. ¿De dónde había salido todo eso? Debía pensar las cosas, pensarlas profundamente.

* * *

**¡Wow Marceline! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ustedes saben? Digan en las reviews que opinan. La canción es "No estoy tan mal" de mi novia Gaby Moreno (ya quisiera...). Aquí les dejo el link para que la escuchen: /watch?v=AbYH8caxors**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: La escuela se pone pesada, la depresión me acecha, tengo que escribir dos ensayos durante las vacaciones, viene el festival cultural de mi ciudad (si eres de México, ahora sabes donde vivo (por cierto, iban a estar The Cranberries el lunes 25 pero se cancelo, bueno, de hecho, ni siquiera se confirmó nunca))... en fin, prometí que regresaría en estas vacaciones pero lo veo difícil. Así que creo que extenderé mi hiatus hasta mayo. Más detalles en mi perfil.**

**Por ahora, disfruten de este capitulo y tal vez publique otro próximamente. Ya saben, reviews, favs y follows inspiran al artista. ¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Un Té de Madrugada

**Hola... no, eso parece muy seco... ¡HOOOOOLAAAAAAA! No, eso es muy exagerado... ¡Hola! Sí creo que eso está bien. Nah, ¡que diablos! ¡HOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAALALALALALALALALALALA!**

** ¿Cómo han estado? Yo, extrañándolos un chingo (mucho). Leía sus reviews y me daban ganas de llorar porque ya era mucho sin publicar (¡desde marzo!), pero por fin estoy aquí. Ya solo tengo que entregar trabajos finales y por fin tengo vacaciones. Ya he adelantado un poco esta historia y la otra; y en vacaciones las adelantaré aun más.**

**trasgo: No hay problema si no sabes de geografía y festivales. Gracias por los buenos deseos**

**kurotenshi1825: Siento mucho esos saltos repentinos, ya he puesto unas notas y creo hace tiempo te mande un PM explicándote los saltos. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**nk3-ATR: Gracias por el consejo, ya lo seguí. Disfruté mucho los comentarios sobre los capítulos de la serie en este hiatus.**

**StrikerXE: jejejejeje soy malvadirijillo. Espero que este capitulo aclare un poco más las cosas y mi alineación respecto al Sugarless. Gracias por los buenos deseos.**

**Scath: asdsjksjhajkdajd ¡gracias por tus comentarios y tus buenos deseos! The Cranberries no vinieron al final, pero tuvimos a Zoé y Fobia. La ciudad está al norte de México.**

**Eternally paradox: Ya contesté ****tus dudas por PM y te mandé un resumen, espero que hayan sido de ayuda.**

**mariana, AngelLeon2515, alecita122, axp: ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Sin más preámbulos, continuemos con esta maravillosa historia.**

* * *

Suspiré profundamente. Que aburrida la monotonía de estar en aquella prisión, esperándolos. Pensé que el Rey Helado ya no haría esto.

-De hecho, creo que ya se tardaron-, me dije.

Y no los culpaba, ahora tenían más cosas que hacer que antes, cuando solo bastaba que Mentita les avisara o que lo descubrieran mientras vigilaban al Rey Helado. Pero ahora, Jake tenía unos niños que cuidar, bueno, más bien solo los visitaba y pasaba tiempo con ellos; y Finn ahora tenía una chica con la cual pasar el tiempo.

-_¿Y sí jamás me rescatan? ¿Y si esta vez me quedo aquí… para siempre? ¡No Bonnibel! Debes confiar en ellos. Quizá estén ocupados o todavía no se enteran. Sí, eso debe ser_-, pensé, tratando de darme ánimos.

Pero mis pensamientos volvieron a esa cruel posibilidad. Finn ya no estaba disponible las veinticuatro horas del día. Y dudo que lo estuviera antes, quizá solo atendía cada vez que lo llamaba por estar enamorado de mí. Me sonreí ante aquel pensamiento y, por un fugaz instante, recordé los días que pasamos juntos mientras tuve trece años.

Desde siempre, esos recuerdos me parecieron bastante lejanos, pero sabía muy bien que no habían ocurrido hace ya 7 años. Fueron solo 2. Y, en aquellos momentos, solo unas horas. Pero aquello ya no era un recuerdo de añoranza ni de amor perdido, eran solo recuerdos. Ahora Finn tenía alguien más, alguien que le podía corresponder, con quien podría pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera. Aunque en un principio parecía que aquello era una terrible y peligrosa idea, ahora podían estar juntos sin ningún problema. Y yo… yo estaba feliz. Porque aun lo tenía como amigo, porque me importaba, porque me preocupaba por él, porque lo quería y él aun me quería a mí.

¿Decir que lo amaba fue demasiado? Quizás, pero, ¿cómo le llamas cuando una persona te hace sentir alegre cada vez que la ves, cuándo te diviertes estando con ella, cuando sabes que todo estará bien estando a su lado?

-_¡Hey, hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?_-

Escuche la voz del Rey Helado, parecía hablar con alguien. Suspiré con alivio.

-Parece que ya llegaron-, susurré.

Me sacudí la escarcha del vestido corto y el suéter rosa que llevaba, lista para irme. Pero de pronto, escuché otra voz que me sorprendió.

-_Hola. Oye, ¿de casualidad no has visto a la Dulce Princesa por aquí?_-, dijo una voz femenina con un tono de indiferencia. Inmediatamente supe quién era.

-_¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees que yo sabría dónde está? Espera, ¡no entres allí!_-

De la entrada que daba a la sala principal del castillo del Rey Helado, apareció la chica de piel pálida, cabello largo y negro como la noche… negro misterio… Se acercó hasta la celda y abrió la puerta de la celda usando una de sus garras para forzar la cerradura.

-Vamos chica, es hora de irnos-

-¿Marceline? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué viniste tú?-, pregunté con sorpresa

-¡Ah, bueno! Si quieres quedarte, está bien. Cásate con este loco y ten muchos hijos con él. Volveré a cerrar la puerta-, dijo, molesta y sarcástica, volviendo a cerrar la reja.

-¡No, espera! ¡Lo siento! ¡Sí me quiero ir de aquí!-

-Ya sabía…-, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me abría la puerta.

Salí de la celda, Marceline flotando detrás de mí.

-Princesa, espera, no te vayas. Aún tenemos muchas cosas por hacer. No te he cantado las canciones de amor que escribí para ti-, dijo el Rey Helado.

-Vámonos de aquí, ¡ya!-, le susurré a Marceline

-Oh, ¡vamos Marceline! Pensé que éramos amigos-

Marceline se congeló ante las palabras del Rey Helado. Bajo la vista y no decía nada.

-Marceline, ¿estás bien?-, le pregunté, pero no contestó.

Se fue de mi lado y camino hasta estar cerca del Rey Helado.

-Siempre hemos sido amigos-, le dijo, con voz melancólica.

-¿Y por qué te llevas a la princesa igual que esos dos tontos?-, preguntó, obviamente refiriéndose a Finn y Jake.

-Porque debes dejar toda esta obsesión por las princesas…-, le dijo con una voz que nunca antes había escuchado en ella.

Después, en un acto que me sorprendió totalmente, levantó sus brazos y tomó los hombros del Rey Helado. Sus brazos temblaban, y estaba segura de que no eran por el frío.

-… y me preocupas-

-Pero si yo solo quiero alguien que esté conmigo y que me haga feliz. Además, secuestrarlas es muy divertido-, dijo, terminando con una carcajada psicópata, su carcajada característica.

-¡Aaagh!-, gritó Marceline, desesperada, y empezó a sacudir al Rey Helado por los hombros, -¡Vamos Simon! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Reacciona!-, gritó, con voz quebrada.

El anciano solo se quedó mirando fijamente a Marceline, sin decir ninguna palabra y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Me hablas a mí?-, dijo el Rey Helado, señalándose.

Marceline se quedó con la boca abierta. Miro hacia la corona del Rey Helado, suspiró rendida y le soltó los brazos, bajando de nuevo la mirada. Y comenzó a flotar hacia mí.

-¿Estás lista para irte Bonnie?-, me preguntó

-¿Eh? Sí, creo que sí-, respondí, un poco sorprendida por la escena que acababa de darse frente a mis ojos.

-Sujétate-, me dijo.

Me abracé a ella y comenzamos a flotar en dirección al Dulce Reino. Cuando volteé hacia atrás, pude ver al Rey Helado todavía con una cara confundida.

* * *

-Bien princesa, ya llegamos-, me dijo aterrizando en el balcón de mi cuarto.

-Muchas gracias Marceline. No creo que hubiera podido aguantar un minuto más ahí-, dije riéndome, -fue… interesante que me rescataras tú en lugar de Finn. Me pregunto porque no habrá ido-

-Bonnie, ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es? Ya pasa de medianoche. Seguro que el muchacho ya está muy cómodo durmiendo en su cama después de alguna de sus aventuras o de pasear con su novia. Y, si tuvo suerte, quizá sea otra la cama en la que está ahora-

-¡Marceline!-

Como era de esperarse, mi reacción únicamente provocó sus carcajadas.

-Tranquila princesa. Tú sabes que solo estoy bromeando. Finn podrá ser un mar de hormonas en este momento, pero tú y yo sabemos que su código de "súper bueno" lo tiene, digamos, bajo control-

-Bueno, sí. Supongo que tienes razón-, dije con una risa de vergüenza y rascándome la nuca, -perdón por gritar-

-No hay problema. Ya estoy acostumbrada-, me dijo con una sonrisa y recargándose sobre el barandal del balcón, pero no sabía si esas eran precisamente las palabras que quería escuchar.

-Oye, ¿qué pasó allá?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Al Rey Helado… ¿por qué te pusiste así con él? ¿Por qué lo llamaste amigo y Simon? Digo, si no te molesta decirme-

Marceline me miró sorprendida. Se quedó viéndome unos segundos y después volteo, mirando ahora hacia el infinito. Notaba algo en sus ojos, en su mirada. Había melancolía en su mirar y note claramente el momento en que trago saliva.

-Escucha… no me molesta, pero creo que eso es algo que mejor se queda conmigo. Nos vemos pronto princesa-, me dijo, empezando a flotar.

Antes de que se alejara, tome su mano, impidiendo que se fuera. Volteó a verme sorprendida, no se esperaba eso. La jale suavemente para que pusiera de nuevo los pies en el piso. La tome por los hombros y la vi directo a los ojos.

-Te conozco, conozco tus expresiones, sé que siempre tratas de evitar mostrar tus sentimientos. Pero yo soy tu amiga y sé que justo ahora necesitas ayuda. Déjame ayudarte como tú lo hiciste, ¿sí?-

Igual que antes, ella me miraba sorprendida. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, así como los míos en los de ella. Finalmente, dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien, pero solo porque me la debes-, me dijo sonriente.

-Como digas…-, le contesté sonriendo, -pasa a mi cuarto pues. Te conseguiré manzanas o tomates o cerezas… a ver que encuentro-

* * *

No podía dormir. Y es que, simplemente, me resultaba imposible creerlo. El Rey Helado no era más que un pobre hombre atrapado para siempre por el poder de esa corona, condenado a la locura y a la soledad por la eternidad, casi igual que Marceline. No podía creer como ella había sobrevivido durante la guerra al lado de él, y lo bien que se llevaban, hasta que su locura fue demasiada, hasta que su obsesión por la corona la obligo a marcharse de su lado.

Y al recordar todo aquello sentía un nudo formarse en mi garganta, y quería llorar al igual que Marceline lloró sobre mí al contarme la historia. ¡Gob! ¿Por qué la deje irse? Debí haberle ofrecido quedarse aquí esta noche. Ella dijo que estaría bien, que solo necesitaba descansar un poco, y que para eso prefería su casa. Mi inseguridad no me dejó decirle nada mientras se iba volando.

-No voy a poder dormir así-, me dije.

Así que me levante y me volví a vestir. Me puse unos jeans, una sudadera rosa sobre la playera de Marceline que llevaba puesta y unos tenis. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salí del castillo rumbo a los bosques, en dirección a la casa de mi amiga. La brisa era fresca, pero a comparación del frio del reino helado, era bastante agradable. La sudadera me cubría muy bien.

Cuando llegue a la cueva, camine con cuidado por ella por temor a resbalarme. El ambiente era más fresco y húmedo que afuera, así que me crucé de brazos intentando ignorar el frio. Finalmente, llegue hasta la entrada de su casa. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, escuche unos ruidos venir del interior. Me fui hacia la ventana que estaba a un lado y pude ver a Marceline sentada en el sofá, con un instrumento diferente a su bajo: este era de madera y tenía más cuerdas. A un lado suyo, una caja con libretas y papeles. De él, sacó una foto, en la que pude apreciar a una niña pequeña muy parecida a Marceline y a un hombre de cabello y barba gris.

Colocó la foto de nuevo en la caja y comenzó a tocar su instrumento, con notas suaves primero, llenas de melancolía, pero bellas. Después, empezó a rasguear todas las cuerdas y a cantar.

_So, so you think you can tell_  
_heaven from hell,_  
_blue skies from pain._  
_can you tell a green field_  
_from a cold steel rail?_  
_a smile from a veil?_  
_do you think you can tell?_

_And did they get you to trade_  
_your heroes for ghosts?_  
_hot ashes for trees?_  
_hot air for a cool breeze?_  
_cold comfort for change?_  
_and did you exchange_  
_a walk on part in the war_  
_for a lead role in a cage?_

Las notas de Marceline volvían a ser suaves, y tarareaba mientras cantaba, en el mismo tono del instrumento. Volvió a cantar, con más emoción y tocando con más fuerza.

_How i wish, how i wish you were here._  
_we're just two lost souls_  
_swimming in a fish bowl,_  
_year after year,_  
_running over the same old ground._  
_what have we found?_  
_the same old fears._  
_wish you were here._

Volvió tararear las notas que tocaba, con voz quebrada, y terminó la canción rasgueando de nuevo todas las cuerdas, desvaneciéndose lentamente el sonido, sus manos ya no parecían tener voluntad para seguir.

Entendí que, en realidad, si necesitaba estar sola. La buscaría al día siguiente cuando todo hubiera pasado y estuviera más calmada. Me levante para irme pero al dar el primer paso pise una tabla aparentemente frágil que termino por quebrarse. Afortunadamente, tuve los suficientes reflejos para sacar mi pie antes de que se atorara. Desafortunadamente, el ruido de la madera quebrándose y cayendo en el cuerpo de agua sobre el que estaba construida la casa fue muy estruendoso.

-_¿Quién está allí?_-, gritó una voz desde adentro de la casa.

-¡Demonios!-, susurré.

Trate de huir caminando de puntitas para no hacer más ruido, pero mi escape se vio interrumpido cuando escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse. Volteé y pude ver a Marceline, mirándome extrañada.

-Hola Marceline-, le dije con una risa nerviosa y levantando mi mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?-, me preguntó molesta

-Yo, este… eemm… vine a verte porque… quería saber si estabas bien. No sabía si dejarte sola era buena idea y quise venir si todo estaba bien-

-¿Viniste en plena madrugada desde tu castillo hasta aquí solo para ver cómo estaba?-, me preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, ahora que lo pienso, quizá hubiera sido mejor esperar hasta que amaneciera pero, eemm… que tonta soy-, susurré golpeándome la frente y suspiré, -creo que mejor me voy o no dormiré nada-

-¿Quieres té?-

Su pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Me estaba ofreciendo té en la madrugada? No, me estaba ofreciendo que me quedara con ella un momento.

-Sí, claro-, respondí alegre

Entre a su casa y ella fue flotando hacia la cocina.

-En un momento estará listo-, me dijo.

-Sí. ¡Oh! El mío con…-

-6 cucharadas de azúcar, lo sé-, me interrumpió.

¿En serio? ¿Aún después de tantos años de amistad arruinada aun recordaba mis gustos más simples? Me sonreí. Últimamente, cada vez que estaba con ella me sentía… feliz.

* * *

¿Desde cuándo estaba allí? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado o visto? La verdad no importaba, lo único que me importaba era que estaba conmigo, que se preocupaba por mí. Verla sentada en el sofá de la sala me hacía sonreír.

-_Debería darle una taza llena de azúcar, sería más fácil_-, pensé con una sonrisa mientras agregaba el azúcar a su té.

Terminé de preparar el té y se lo lleve.

-Listo, aquí está. Dulce como tú-, le dije

Su mirada se movió hacia mí, incrédula. Yo no entendía porque me miraba así hasta que por fin comprendí lo que había dicho.

-Digo, como tú lo tomas, eso quise decir-, dije apresuradamente, en un esfuerzo inútil por bajar el calor que inundaba mi rostro.

Me senté junto a ella y comenzamos a beber de nuestras tazas.

-¿Sabes?-, me dijo, -es bueno que volvamos a esto. Platicar las dos, tomar té juntas, confiar la una en la otra. La verdad es que ya lo extrañaba-

-Sí, yo también extrañaba un poco esto. Aunque es más divertido bromear contigo-, le dije riéndome.

Ella respondió con una risilla, golpeándome el brazo con su hombro, haciéndome reír también.

-Escucha, siento mucho lo mal que me porté contigo en estos últimos años. Es solo que…-, suspiró, -cuando tuve que hacerme cargo del reino todo cambio de la noche a la mañana. Yo tuve que dejar muchas cosas para hacerme cargo de otras más importantes. Pero, en el proceso, deje muchas cosas igual o más importantes, como tú…-

Volteé hacia ella, completamente incrédula de sus palabras.

-…y cuando quise buscarte para disculparme, ya te habías ido de aventuras por el mundo, y no pude decirte nada-

-No Bonnie, soy yo la que debe disculparse-, dije mirando hacia abajo, a mi taza de té, -yo… me porté peor cuando regrese. Me dedique a molestarte, a hacerte sentir mal y muchas otras cosas. No comprendía bien porque nuestra amistad se había roto y me enoje contigo, te eché la culpa. Pero, después de aquella pequeña aventura con El Portero…-, ambas nos reímos al recordar, -…me di cuenta de que había sido una tonta-

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que ambas estamos a mano, ¿no?-, me dijo sonriente.

Yo asentí.

Durante el resto de la noche estuvimos platicando muchas cosas. Yo le hablaba de las aventuras que tuve antes de regresar a Ooo y ella me hablaba de cosas que le habían pasado en el reino y de las veces que Finn intentó conquistarla; incluso, hablamos de aquella época, la de nuestra "primer" amistad. Reímos y tomamos té toda la madrugada. Eso me ayudo a olvidarme de la tristeza y la melancolía que horas antes me abrazaban, hasta que dieron las 5.

-Debo regresar al reino, se supone que en hora y media debo estar despierta para almorzar, y no quiero que Mentita se preocupe-, dijo levantándose del sillón.

-Sí quieres te puedo llevar-, le ofrecí.

-No, está bien, quiero caminar un poco. Además, se acerca el amanecer y tú debes descansar. Apuesto a que ha sido una noche emocionalmente agotadora, ¿no es así?-

-¿Y tú? ¿No vas a descansar?-

-Nah, si he soportado 83 horas seguidas despierta, ¿qué tanto es una noche?-, me dijo con una sonrisa.

-_¿Qué? ¿Ha durado 83 horas despierta? ¿Sobrevive a un ataque del Lich y despierta de un coma? ¡Wow! Está chica es más ruda de lo que creía. Sí que es… genial…-_, pensé.

Me acerqué a ella y la tome por los hombros.

-Marceline, ¿qué…?-

Antes de que pudiera decir más, baje mis manos de mis hombros a su cintura. Ella parecía realmente sorprendida, no sabía que decir, se había quedado muda.

Más sorprendida estaba yo. No sabía qué hacer. Había llegado allí por instinto. No supe que me impulsó a poner mis manos allí. La situación era totalmente incomoda. Quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero estaba paralizada.

-_Vamos, haz algo, ¡ya!_-, pensaba

Estoy segura que apenas si fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero en ese instante me parecían una eternidad (otra aparte de la que ya había vivido), y eso me ponía aún más nerviosa. Peor aún, estábamos teniendo contacto ojo-ojo. Finalmente, tomando mucho valor, pase mis manos por su cintura hasta su espalda, rodeándola, acercándome más a ella. Un abrazo fue mi último recurso.

Ahora era yo quién iniciaba el abrazo, ¿quién lo diría? Yo, la que siempre ocultaba sus emociones y huía de ellas, la dura y oscura roca con una coraza extra, la criatura de la noche… estaba abrazando a la princesa más dulce de Ooo.

-Gracias Bonnie, gracias por perdonarme. Gracias por ser mí… amiga-, aquello lo dije con verdad. Eso no era un "último recurso". Pero, quizá en la última palabra si había mentira. O más bien, el deseo de que la palabra fuera otra, -había olvidado por completo la maravillosa persona que eres. Estoy tan feliz de tenerte conmigo otra vez-

En mis mejillas sentía un rubor. Siempre había sido así casi ante cualquier expresión de mis sentimientos.

-Yo también estoy agradecida contigo Marceline. Yo también me alegro de que volvamos a la normalidad-, me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo, -aunque te tardaste un poco, ¿no crees?-

Yo me reí ante la broma y deshicimos el abrazo.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Si llego tarde y Mentita no me encuentra en la cama, las cosas se pondrán bastante feas. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide: ¿me quieres acompañar la próxima semana a buscar ropa para la Princesa Flama?-

-¿En serio? Vaya, me alegra saber que te lleves tan bien con ella-

-Sí, el otro día me visito. Le dije que me gustaba mucho como iba vestida y le pregunte de donde había sacado el vestido. Me dijo que ella misma lo hacía amoldando las flamas de su cuerpo. Entonces, eso sería como si anduviera desnuda. Si Finn se llegase a dar cuenta…-

Las dos reímos al imaginarnos aquel escenario. Me imaginaba al pobre héroe tirado en el suelo, totalmente rojo como un tomate y con hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-…Y bueno, ¿me acompañarás?-, preguntó recuperándose de la risa

-Sí, creo que sí. Necesitas a alguien que sepa cómo vestirse para saber que ropa escoger. Además, ahora que ya no está en el reino, creo que puede darse la libertad de vestirse como quiera, y no lucir como una Bonnie cualquiera-

Bonnibel me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro ante mi comentario.

-Bueno, entonces yo te aviso el día. Hasta entonces nos vemos-

Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir, volteó hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Marcy-

-Buenas noches, Bonnie-, respondí sonriente.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yo me quede allí, todavía sonriendo. La sonrisa desapareció después de un rato, dejándome con una expresión triste. Subí a mi habitación, tome un baño, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama. Por mi mente pasaba ese momento en que mis manos estuvieron en su cintura, y mis ojos se perdían en la inmensidad de los suyos.

-Me faltó valor…-, susurré.

* * *

La princesa llegó hasta el Dulce Reino. Por una entrada secreta, ingresó al castillo y se escabulló hasta su habitación, evadiendo las cámaras de seguridad. Una vez allí, volvió a ponerse su pijama y se acostó. Miró el reloj. Aún tenía media hora para dormir. La aprovecharía.

Mientras iba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, recordaba el momento en que las manos de la vampiresa se posaron sobre su cintura y como sus ojos se miraban directamente.

-_¿Por qué no me beso?_-, susurró una voz en su mente.

-¿Por qué no la besaste tú?-, respondió su boca, antes de caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

**¿Qué cómo se llama la canción? ¡Vamos, deberían de saber! Es "Wish You Were Here" del maravilloso Pink Floyd.**

**Ustedes sabían muy bien que esto era Bubbline desde el principio, no lo nieguen. Y ahora, ¿qué haran la princesa y Marceline? ¿Confesarán sus sentimientos? ¿Quedarán en una simple amistad?**

**¿Cada cuanto publicaré? Por ahora, el plan es publicar un capitulo por semana, con preferencia para los fines de semana y los lunes. Además, esta historia está muy ligada con "Amor Ardiente" y hay veces en que habrá que publicar primero un par de capítulos de aquella historia y luego uno de esta, y viceversa.**

**Den review, follow, muchas gracias por los fav (¡qué alegría volver aquí!). ¡Nos vemos!**


	6. ¿Cuál Es Tu Problema?

**Uff, después de muchos problemas de internet, es tiempo de actualizar esto también. Ha sido un largo tiempo.**

**iron venom: Gracias. Espero que estés siguiendo la otra historia también.**

**nk3-ATR: Casi un milenio de esconder emociones pueden ser una barrera muy gruesa. ****Trate de hacer ese momento lo mejor que pude... parece que quedo bien. Jajajaja sí, yo sabía que sabían.**

**Kixtarb812: eemm... esto no es yuri, el yuri es un género del Hentai y, por lo tanto, pornográfico. Esto no es pornográfico (aún...). Gracias por el interes y tus comentarios.**

**freya: lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento... no pude escribir sobre una compra de chicas porque ya tenía este capitulo planeado y quise meter esa idea pero no pude hallarle lugar (además de que no sé nada de compras). Siento si te decepciona que no haya eso en este capitulo.**

**StrikerXE: Me encanta el suspenso jajajajaja Algún día me darán mi merecido (SCIK ya me lo está dando un poco con "Awakening..."). Ahora, a recorrer el maravilloso camino del nacer de un Bubbline. Era necesario (y obligatorio) ese momento Simon. Esas chicas necesitan poner en orden sus ideas, ¿lo harán? Habrá que leer.**

**axp: Siento otra vez la espera, pero las actualizaciones aquí serán más frecuentes a partir de ahora.**

**Tal vez quieran leer el capitulo más reciente de "Amor Ardiente" (Un Año Más), ya que este capitulo se desarrolla en el mismo tiempo.**

* * *

Sus rostros, uno frente al otro, tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Sus manos en su cintura, un simple movimiento que las acercara, un simple jalón para expresar en un modo no verbal todos los sentimientos confusos que tenía, para aclararlos de una vez por todas. No era un recuerdo, pues aquel momento nunca había sido olvidado

-Marceline, ¿estás bien?-, preguntó una voz femenina y joven

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Sí. Eemm… ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hice?-, dijo la vampiresa, saliendo de su pensamiento profundo

-Desde que salimos del mercado estabas con la mirada perdida. Empezaste a sudar y tus mejillas se pusieron rojas. ¿Tienes calor? Te diría que te quitaras ese sombrero pero sé muy bien lo que pasaría-, respondió la Princesa Flama.

La vampiresa se llevó una mano a la mejilla. El calor era obvio y la sensación húmeda en su frente de repente se volvió evidente. Pero eso no era nuevo para la reina de los vampiros. Desde hace dos semana que estaba así, con la impresión de aquel momento siempre en su mente. Desde hace dos semanas que no la veía ni hablaba con ella, pero la imagen de su rostro aparecía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que divagaba.

-Sí, todo bien. Es solo que… creo que fue el tomate que comí en el mercado. Los tomates suelen darme sueños lucidos y ponerme algo… extraña-, dijo Marceline con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, sí que afectan esos tomates. Por un momento pensé que, no sé, tu mente se había ido a otro mundo o que estabas pensando en alguien que te gustaba-

El rubor en las mejillas de Marceline se hizo más fuerte y su frente se llenó aún más de sudor. Sin embargo, años de manejar (o mejor dicho, ocultar) sus emociones le ayudaron a no poner una obvia cara de incredulidad al verse accidentalmente descubierta.

Marceline flotaba junto a los pasos de Flama. Hace algunos minutos que habían salido del mercado de granjeros después de hacer unas cuantas compras y el último comentario de la adolescente había dejado un pequeño silencio, sólo incómodo para la vampiresa.

-Oye, eso me hace pensar, ¿no hay nadie que te guste?-, preguntó Flama

De nuevo, la sangre subió hasta sus mejillas, aumentando súbitamente el calor no solo en su cabeza, sino en el resto de su cuerpo, mientras una eléctrica sensación recorría su espalda. Flama estaba empezando a hacer un pequeño fastidio para la vampiresa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No lo hay!-, dijo con una actitud defensiva, -Además… ¿quién querría salir con un monstruo como yo?-, dijo algo triste.

-¿Monstruo? ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Tú no eres un monstruo! Eres una gran persona, una chica genial. Cualquiera querría salir contigo. Solo tienes que esperar a que aparezca la persona indicada-

Por alguna razón, la imagen de aquella noche volvió a aparecer en el pensamiento de Marceline.

-Bueno, y… digamos que, tal vez, encontraste a esa persona. Pero no estás segura si ella siente lo mismo por ti. ¿Qué haces?-

-Pues… díselo. Tal vez te corresponda-

-No es tan sencillo, Flama-, reclamó Marceline.

-Bueno, quizá no sepa mucho sobre el mundo todavía, ni como se hacen las cosas aquí. Pero para mí, eso parece lo más simple y adecuado. Si alguien te gusta, solo díselo. Quizá lo otra persona sienta lo mismo que tú, pero también es insegura. Si no, vas a llenar tu mente con pensamientos pesados y confusos, tú inseguridad crecerá aún más y te perderás la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo maravilloso con una persona maravillosa. Al menos eso es lo que yo pienso-

La vampiresa estaba sorprendida por las palabras de la adolescente. No solo por lo sabias que sonaban, sino también porque eran una perfecta descripción de lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

-Wow, eso es muy… muy buen consejo-

-Entonces, ¿te le declararas a la persona que te gusta?-

-¡No! Yo no… es decir, ahora mismo no… yo me refería a que en caso de…-

-Ya, tranquila. Solo estaba jugando-

Sí, quizá solo estaba jugando. Pero le dio a la chica vampiro mucho que pensar.

* * *

La Dulce Princesa y Arcoíris se encontraban tomando el té en el comedor del castillo. Había sido una sesión silenciosa, hasta que la soberana rompió el silencio.

-Arcoíris, ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba Jake?-

-무슨 의미인가요? (¿A qué te refieres?)-

-Es decir, en que momento dijiste "vaya, sí que es interesante. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él"-

-글쎄, 그 처 얼음 중 하나 기억 당신이 납치 크림? (Bueno, ¿recuerdas una de esas primeras veces que el Rey Helado te secuestro?)-

-Desgraciadamente sí-

-내가 그를 만난 다음 이었다입니다. 당신이 납치 보았다 처음 이었기 때문에 매우 우려 했다. 그는 진정 나는 내가 좋아하는 것 들에 대해 이야기 하려고 합니다. 알 또한 무슨 나를 좋아 했다 그리고.. 그래, 내가 그것을 그렇게 했다 생각 (Fue entonces cuando lo conocí. Yo estaba muy afectada porque fue la primera vez que veía que te secuestraban. El intento calmarme hablando de cosas que me gustaban. Resulto que a él también le gustaba lo que a mí y… sí, creo que así fue)-

-Entonces, solo fue eso. Cosas en común y ya-

-아니, 그것은 아니다만. 그 당시 그와 함께 이야기 하 고 안전한 느꼈다, 이라고 느꼈다. 그리고 그럼에도 불구 하 고 느낄 때 내가 그와 함께. 나는 그와 함께 재생할 수 있습니다 느낌과 내가 필요로 할 때 동반 됩니다. 일반적으로, 나는 그 때 아주 좋은 느낌. 행복 느낌 (No, no es solo eso. En ese momento platicando con él, yo me sentía segura, sentía que todo iba a salir bien. Y aún me siento así cuando estoy con él. Siento que con él me puedo divertir y que me acompañará cuando lo necesite. En general, me siento muy bien cuando estoy con él. Me siento feliz)-

-Sentirse feliz…-

Los momentos pasados con la vampiresa asaltaron su memoria. Lo primero que vio al despertar del coma fue la cara de la vampiresa invadida por lágrimas de alegría; su abrazo confortante cuando aceptó que ahora Finn estaba con alguien más; su rescate hace una semana de la prisión del Rey Helado; y los eventos de aquella madrugada. Feliz, sentirse feliz…

-그럼? 당신은 당신이 좋아하는 사람 말 마? (¿Entonces? ¿Te le declararas a la persona que te gusta?)-, preguntó Arcoíris con voz traviesa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no… es decir… yo… eh…-, la habilidad que tenía la princesa para mantenerse serena había desaparecido y ahora solo había rubores y balbuceos.

-조용 하 고, 그는 그냥 놀고 있었는데. 하지만, 심각 하 게, 당신이 그것에 대해 뭔가 숨길 수 있습니다 생각 하십니까? 이후 아이 했다 당신과 함께 왔다 (Tranquila, solo estaba jugando. Pero, en serio, ¿crees que puedes ocultarme algo sobre eso? He estado contigo desde que eras una niña)-

-Entonces, ¿te digo quién es?-

-아니, 필요는 없습니다. 다만 특별 한 누군가 알으십시오 (No, no es necesario. Me basta con saber que tienes a alguien especial)-

-Pero, yo no sé si la otra persona siente lo mismo. Y creo que también está confundida-

-누군가에게 이야기 하는 것이 낫다 때문에 그들은 만약 그들이 같은 느낌을 모를 것입니다 (Pues es mejor que alguien hable o nunca sabrán si sienten lo mismo)-

-_Sí, tal vez lo mejor sea hablar para aclarar las cosas_-, pensó la Dulce Princesa antes de volver a sorber su té.

* * *

La fiesta era maravillosa, justo como Finn las sabía hacer. Y ahora sí que tenía que poner empeño. Después de todo, era el cumpleaños de su novia, la Princesa Flama. Todo había salido muy bien, a pesar de la presencia del Rey Helado que está vez se comportó bastante bien.

Sin embargo, la tensión no bajaba para ninguna de las dos jóvenes chicas que ahí se encontraban. Constantes miradas disimuladas (o que intentaban serlo) que se disipaban en cuanto una se encontraba con la otra. Y los rubores nacían, y las sensaciones en el estómago eran más que simples mariposas revoloteando.

La Reina no soportó mucho y salió un momento de la casa del arbol. Estando afuera, se sentó y se abrazó a sus piernas. Observando las infinitas estrellas en el cielo, no hacía más que pensar en ella. En el encuentro ojo-ojo que tuvo con ella, en el olor de su cuello cuando la abrazaba, en la risilla que decentemente soltaba porque desde niña le enseñaron que las carcajadas no eran cosa de una princesa, en la suavidad de sus manos.

-Marceline, ¿qué haces afuera?-

La voz era bastante conocida. No hacía falta mirar hacia atrás para saber quién era. Pero aun así, quería voltear y verla, olvidándose por completo del rubor en sus mejillas por ser sacada tan de repente de esos pensamientos por la culpable de tales.

-Oh, nada Bonnie. Sólo tomando un poco de aire-

-Creí que los vampiros no necesitaban respirar-

-Bueno, discúlpame por no usar el lenguaje apropiadamente-, dijo con sarcasmo, -me refiero a que quise tomar algo de fresco. No sé tú, pero creo que estando cerca de esa chica el ambiente se pone muy caliente. Y más para Finn-

Y de nuevo la risilla. Esa risilla dulce que Marceline tanto apreciaba. Y más cuando ella misma la provocaba.

-¡Marceline! Eso no es… ¡deja al pobre Finn en paz! Es solo un niño-, reclamó divertida

-Sí, claro. Un niño que sale con una chica que le da besos bastante ardientes-

Y el dique se quebró. Esa barrera creada por la realeza años atrás en la garganta de la princesa por fin cedía. Bonnibel no aguanto más y su risilla se convirtió en una sonora carcajada. Marceline no recordaba haberla escuchado reír así nunca. Ni siquiera cuando eran amigas tan cercanas. Pronto, la carcajada contagió a Marceline y ella también empezó a reír bastante, principalmente por el sentimiento de que había hecho algo realmente bueno por la gobernante.

-¡Ay, Marceline! No me había reído así en mucho, mucho tiempo-, dijo la princesa mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas, -muchas gracias por devolverme una alegría así-

-Estoy para lo que necesites Bonnie. Si quieres sentirte viva otra vez, que mejor que un no-muerto inmortal que ha vivido durante mil años para ayudarte-

La princesa tomó la mano de la vampiresa. Marceline podía sentir su calor en contraste con la frialdad de su propia mano. Veía sorprendida como aquella suave y bella masa rosa rodeaba su mano. Levantó la vista y vio al rostro de Bonnibel; una sonrisa en él. Con cuidado y suavidad, Marceline levantó su otra mano y llevó hacia el cabello de la princesa, y luego la colocó en su nuca.

-Marceline… ¿qué…?-

-¡Shh! No digas nada. No hace falta que lo digas. No hace falta que digamos nada. Lo sé. Y sé que tú lo sabes también-

Lenta y suavemente, Marceline empujó la cabeza de Bonnibel hacía ella, teniendo sus labios listos para el encuentro. Su emoción crecía al sentir que la princesa estaba cediendo ante su deseo.

La princesa no tenía inconveniente. ¿Te gusta una persona cuando te hace feliz y sientes que junto a ella todo estará bien? No había problema, así se sentía con Marceline en ese momento. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente al presentir que cada vez estaba más cerca de los labios de la vampiresa. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que no podía precisar con claridad cuan cerca estaban sus labios. El momento era mágico y perfecto.

Hasta que un pensamiento llegó a la mente de la princesa.

-_Amor… amor… amor… quiero pasar tanto tiempo con Marceline… el amor… el amor quita tiempo… y yo tengo… responsabilidades… El amor reduce el tiempo que puedo ocupar en atender el Dulce Reino. Las responsabilidades con el tiempo se acumularán. Habrá algunas que no se hagan a tiempo. Habrá descontento. Habrá desorden. El resultado: caos. Mi gente no puede caer en el caos. Deben estar bien. Es mi… es mi… responsabilidad_-

Marceline sentía ya que rozaba los labios de la princesa. El dulce sabor de sus labios. Pero, en un súbito movimiento, Bonnibel volteó su rostro, negando el beso que estaba por darse.

-Lo siento. Tengo… tengo responsabilidades. ¡Morrow!-, dijo la princesa, antes de irse con su fiel águila-transporte.

La vampiresa se quedó sorprendida. No alcanzaba a comprender lo que había sucedido. Lo que sí comprendía, era el sentimiento corrosivo de pesar que se empezaba a formar en sus interiores.

Se levantó, y con todos sus sentimientos gritó hacía el cielo:

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-

* * *

La Princesa Flama estaba más que feliz con su fiesta de cumpleaños. El agradecimiento para con su novio era infinito. Todo era felicidad alrededor de ella. O así era, hasta que vio a su amiga Marceline entrar de nuevo a la casa del árbol. En su mirada había cierto semblante de tristeza y pesar. No había lágrimas, pero la adolescente sabía muy bien que las lágrimas de la vampiresa no eran siempre expuestas.

-_Marceline, ¿qué te ha…_-

El pensamiento de Flama se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. A su memoria llegaron los eventos recientes observados en aquella fiesta. Ella vio el juego de miradas entre la reina de los vampiros y la princesa del Dulce Reino. Ella vio cuando Marceline salió de la casa, y Bonnibel atrás de ella; pero esta última ya no había regresado.

-_Oh, así que ella era la persona de la que hablamos al salir del mercado. No me gusta verte así Marceline. Yo sé que ella siente lo mismo por ti; lo vi en sus miradas. Ustedes dos son mis amigas, me han ayudado mucho. Es momento de que yo las ayude a ustedes_-

Flama se dirigió hacia Arcoíris y le pidió un momento para hablar a solas

-Arcoíris, sé que esto puede sonar raro y hasta entiendo si me crees loca… pero hoy he visto a Marceline y a Bonnibel un poco… extrañas una con la otra-, dijo Flama

-¡Oh Glob! ¿Tú también te diste cuenta?-, exclamó Arcoíris, quien usaba un traductor universal para la ocasión

-¡Sí! Esas dos se deseaban con la mirada. Tenemos que hacer algo por ellas, porque parece que están teniendo un momento difícil-

-Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en todo. Mi pobre amiga necesita descanso, comprensión y amor. Trabaja demasiado. Y sé que sus sentimientos por Marceline pueden ser fuertes. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Tal vez, podamos hacer un plan-, contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Gracias al traductor Español-Coreano del diario "El País" por su valiosa colaboración en este capitulo.**

**Como dije antes, las actualizaciones de este fic serán más frecuentes durante un tiempo. Esperen más pronto. ¿Podrán resolver sus problemas la princesa y la reina? ¿Qué harán Flama y Arcoíris? Ya lo veremos.**

**Den review, follow, fav, promocionen la historia por ahí. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	7. Secuestrada

**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo paz... digo, un capitulo más de esta historia.**

**StrikerXE: Algunos lo llaman karma. Bueno, nadie más sabio que tus amigos cuando a cosas de la vida se refiere. Flama es una chica inteligente y aprende bien. Arcoiris ha sido su amiga por mucho tiempo, conoce las palabras adecuadas. PB y sus responsabilidades, lo acabamos de ver en The Suitor. **

**alecita122: A veces es desesperante, ¿verdad?**

**Kixtarb812: Puedes seguir utilizando el término Yuri si quieres. ¿Cuál spoiler? Muchas gracias por tus deseos.**

**trasgo: Tu comentario es la descripción perfecta de lo que ocurrirá jajajajaja. Ya me imagino la cara de varios, así de "¿Qué cara...? ¿Qué pasó aquí?" ¡Esa imagen está genial!**

**¿En serio? ¿Sólo 4 reviews? ¿Por qué a los lectores en español no les gusta el Bubbline? (Y no me refiero sólo a este fic, hay muchos que tienen pocas reviews)**

* * *

La Dulce Princesa trabajaba en su laboratorio desde hace una semana. No salía para nada de ahí. El lugar era ya un desastre, con papeles tirados y restos de comida por todo el lugar. Apenas si dormía y eso se notaba. Varias veces Mentita la encontró acostada sobre el escritorio y tuvo que llevarla a su habitación, solo para que después de una o dos horas de sueño volviera a escabullirse al laboratorio. La misma ropa la uniformaba desde entonces: una larga bata de laboratorio sobre un suéter del que sólo sobresalía un cuello de tortuga; su cabello en una cola de caballo y un par de enormes lentes frente a sus ojos. Estaba completamente en su laboratorio, o eso creía, hasta que…

-Sal de ahí Marceline. Sé que estás aquí-

Marceline salió de su modo de invisibilidad.

-¿Cómo supiste?-

-Me pareció extraño que de repente el lugar se llenara con olor a frutas rojas-

-Ah, entonces, ¿reconoces como huelo? ¿Te gusta?-, dijo la vampiresa con voz seductora, tomando a la princesa por los hombros.

La soberana de dulce se separó inmediatamente, sin querer mostrar el nerviosismo que le provocó el movimiento de Marceline.

-Marceline, por favor, no. No podemos. No puedo-

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-, gritó

-¡Tengo responsabilidades! Además, yo con… contigo-

-¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?-

-Contigo, nada-, la respuesta sorprendió a la vampiresa y la hizo sonrojar, -Mi gente es la que…-

-¡Pues déjalos que piensen lo que quieran!-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú no gobiernas sobre nadie. No tienes ni idea de lo que es la responsabilidad-, reclamó Bonnibel

-Así son las cosas, ¿no? No busques engañarte. Sé que quieres lo mismo que yo-

-No. No lo quiero-, respondió Bonnibel fríamente

-No lo creo-

-Pues créelo. Porque es la verdad-, respondió la princesa pero, al ver a los ojos a Marceline, suspiró, -escucha, nuestra amistad apenas se vio arreglada y no quiero arruinar eso… otra vez. ¿Podemos al menos… seguir siendo amigas?-

Bonnibel extendió y abrió sus brazos. La vampiresa la miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Me pides que olvide lo que siento… lo que sentimos… ofreciéndome un abrazo?-

La princesa se encogió de hombros y sonrió, una sonrisa que ella misma sabía fingida. La vampiresa se lo pensó bastante tiempo. Finalmente, viendo que la princesa no bajaba los brazos, se rindió y aceptó el abrazo. Ambas sabían que solo se estaban engañando y que aceptar la amistad era solo un último recurso para no separarse otra vez.

Bonnibel regresó a su mesa de trabajo, dándole la espalda a la vampiresa. Cuando Marceline iba a salir por la ventana (afuera era un día nublado), se detuvo.

-Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes que estoy disponible siempre… por la eternidad-

Mientras se iba flotando, la princesa dejó salir una sola y única lagrima desde su ojo izquierdo, la secó y volvió a trabajar.

* * *

_La princesa corría por los jardines del castillo alegremente. Su nariz percibía las dulces esencias de las flores de azúcar y las rosas de chocolate que crecían allí. Su joven y lisa piel recibía el calor que Apolo brindaba desde lo alto. Su cabello rebotaba con cada pisada que daba y su risa inundaba el lugar. Dando vueltas sobre sí misma, disfrutaba de su libertad, tal como lo hacían todos los niños que, como ella, tenían 13 años. O así era, hasta que una voz madura, pero suave, la llamó._

_-Bonnie, hija, ¿puedes venir por favor?-_

* * *

_La escena era distinta ahora. La princesa, evidentemente con más edad, alrededor de unos 15 o 16 años, se encontraba en un gran salón, frente a una tribuna circular en la que se encontraban alrededor de 8 seres de dulce. Sólo que estos no eran dulces comunes; eran el Consejo del Dulce Reino._

_-Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum-, exclamó el miembro más anciano, -¿conoce usted la legislación real del Dulce Reino?-_

_-Sí, de memoria-, contestó seria_

_-¿Entonces entiende usted lo que procede en casos como este?-_

_-Sí, lo entiendo-, dijo con la misma seriedad, pero con un dejo de tristeza casi imperceptible en su voz_

* * *

_-¡No mami, no te vayas!-, suplicaba la pequeña con lágrimas a punto de salir._

_-Tranquila hija. Sólo será durante un tiempo. Largo, sí, pero no para siempre-, le decía aquella mujer con voz dulce y suave mientras secaba las lágrimas de la niña_

_-Pero, ¿y si te pasa algo?-_

_-Entonces el reino quedará en buenas manos, porque al frente quedará la persona más inteligente, dulce y cariñosa que conozco…-_

* * *

_-Quedando eso claro, y en vista de los lamentables acontecimientos recientes, este Sumo Consejo la nombra a usted como nueva gobernante del Dulce Reino. Continuará con su título de princesa hasta que contraiga matrimonio con algún gobernante de origen noble-_

* * *

_-…tú-_

_-¡Pero yo no quiero encargarme del reino! Es muy aburrido. Los vejetes del consejo no me dejan jugar, no me dejan hacer nada. Sobre todo el más viejo, siempre me está regañando cuando corro en el castillo-_

_-Bonnie, yo sé que no te gusta la idea. Pero tienes que entender como son las cosas. Tienes que despertar…-_

_-Bobs…-_

_-…tienes que…-_

_-Bobs…-, se volvió a escuchar, sin encontrar el origen de la voz_

_-…despertar…-_

_-Bobs…-_

* * *

-¡Bobs, despierta!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí? Menti, ¿eres tú?-, preguntó la princesa adormilada mientras se levantaba del escritorio con una rebanada de pizza pegada a su cara.

-La Princesa Flama ya llegó-, respondió el fiel mayordomo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Era hoy! ¡Y yo no estoy lista!-, exclamó la princesa al ver las manchas en su bata, sentir el queso derretido en su cara y tocar su cabello despeinado.

-Puedo decirle que venga otro día-

-¡No! ¡Es el momento perfecto para probar la máquina que inventé!-, dijo emocionada, quitando una manta que cubría una capsula metálica grande con una puerta, -esta máquina me dará un baño rápido y me vestirá. Es perfecto para situaciones como esta-

La princesa oprimió una serie de botones en el panel que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió casi inmediatamente. La princesa entró en aquella capsula y la puerta se cerró, dando lugar a una serie de sonidos de maquinaria, que fueron cortados segundos después por un grito proveniente del interior.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-

-¿Estás bien?-, preguntó Mentita preocupada

-¡El agua está helada!-, respondió Bonnibel

-¿Olvidaste instalarle un calentador de agua?-

-No. Se supone que sea helada, para reavivarme. Pero tal vez debería bajar la presión con la que sale-

Después de poco más de un minuto, la capsula se abrió de ella salió una reluciente Bonnibel, con su traje clásico, su cabello arreglado, ni una sola mancha en su rostro y con su corona pulida y brillante.

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-¡Genial! Es como si toda esta semana de encierro desapareciera en unos minutos-

-Entonces este invento es todo un éxito. Vamos, Flama me está esperando-

Después de salir del laboratorio, Bonnibel encontró a Flama en un pasillo, junto a la puerta del comedor donde solían reunirse.

-¡Hola Flama!-, saludó sonriente

-¡Hey, hola Bonnibel!-, contestó la elemental

-¿Te hice esperar mucho? ¿No tienes nada más que hacer como salir con Finn?-

-No, no te preocupes. Iba a ir con Marceline pero eso será más tarde-

Ante el pronunciamiento de aquel nombre, la Dulce Princesa sintió un vértigo que le hizo perder cualquier noción espacial del arriba y el abajo. Los eventos de hace algunas horas llegaron a su mente y junto a ellos el cansancio acumulado de una semana, que ni con diez baños de agua helada podrían desaparecer. Dio unos pequeños pasos erráticos y se recargó sobre la pared para no caer a causa del mareo.

-Bonnie, ¿estás bien Bonnie? ¿Qué pasa?-, preguntó preocupada Flama, acercándose a ella y ayudándole a sostenerse.

-Nada, es solo… que he trabajado una semana completa y no he descansado ni comido bien, es todo-

-¿Es todo? ¡Es muy grave! Ven, vamos a comer algo-

La princesa del Reino del Fuego ayudó a su homóloga del Dulce Reino a llegar hasta una silla en una pequeña mesa del comedor. Una vez sentada, la adolescente salió del comedor hacia el pasillo, regresando en menos de un minuto.

-Ya hablé con uno de tus sirvientes. Nos traerá algo de comer y beber-

-Gracias Flama, de verdad, muchas gracias-

-No hay nada que agradecer-, dijo sonriente

La princesa también sonrió, alegre por tener alguien que la apoyara. Sin embargo, también sentía algo de tristeza, pues no tenía a nadie que comprendiera su verdadero pesar, no tenía a nadie a quien contarle del dilema tan grande que había en su corazón; no para pedir un consejo, pero por lo menos para desahogarse.

-Y, ¿cómo te va con Finn?-, preguntó Bonnibel

-¡De maravilla! El otro día…-

La Dulce Princesa intentaba poner atención al relato amoroso que la adolescente contaba, pero le era difícil escuchar sin verse tentada a imaginar esos escenarios con la reina vampiro. Quería ser ella quien contara la historia. El trabajo de toda una semana entera y los pensamientos sobre Marceline no ayudaban a su calma. ¿Por qué le tocó esa vida? ¿Por qué había que tener tantas responsabilidades? No había salida. No había escapatoria. Estaba secuestrada; secuestrada por la responsabilidad.

Luego de unos instantes, llegó la tan esperada comida. Un sirviente alto y cubierto por una capucha se acercó hasta la princesa y depositó en la mesa una charola con un plato lleno de espagueti y una taza de té. Bonnibel no puso demasiada atención a la charola, sino más bien en aquel extraño ser que, al parecer era su sirviente. No recordaba tener ningún sirviente tan alto y que usara una capucha para cubrir su cuerpo entero. Tal vez era nuevo, o tal vez estaba tan mareada que empezaba a perder noción de la realidad e imaginar cosas. Después, este mismo ser colocó una charola con el mismo contenido en el lugar de la Princesa Flama.

-Gracias-, le dijo Flama al sirviente

Bonnibel seguía pensando en aquel ser, pero al ver el contenido de su plato, sus pensamientos cambiaron hacia uno más primario y… un poco salvaje.

-Oh, mira, espagueti. ¿No es el espagueti tu platillo…?-

Las palabras de la adolescente se vieron cortadas al observar como la joven frente a ella devoraba sin compasión aquella pasta. Con el tenedor tomaba grandes porciones que le llenaban la boca. Apenas si masticaba, tragaba casi inmediatamente para dar lugar a la siguiente carga ya tomada con su tenedor. Un pequeño rayo de razón cruzó por su mente, recordándole donde estaba, con quien estaba y quien era ella misma. Con los cachetes inflados por la carga de comida y algunos espaguetis colgando fuera de su boca, volteó a ver a la chica frente a ella, la cual tenía su cabeza inclinada y una mirada confundida pero sonriente. Tragando lo que estaba en su boca, soltó una risilla y se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Lo siento-, dijo un tanto divertida

-Nah, no hay problema. Somos amigas. Conmigo puedes ser como quieras ser. Vamos a tomar té, eso te aliviará el estrés-

La princesa afirmó con la cabeza y tomó de su taza mientras que escuchaba que la princesa también sorbía de la suya. Haber comido aquel delicioso manjar le devolvió algo de energía. Al pasar el té por su lengua, recordó aquella noche en que Marceline la rescató del Rey Helado y le contó sobre su historia con él, de la plática a media madrugada y las risas que allí hubo. Al pasar el té por su garganta, recordó aquel momento, frente a frente, en que sus alientos casi chocaban, con las manos de Marceline en su cintura y sus ojos fijos unos en los otros.

-¿No crees que el té sabe un poco… extraño?-, preguntó Flama, sacando a Bonnibel de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿El té?-, preguntó Bonnibel, todavía algo ensimismada.

Probó de nuevo el té y lo pasó detenidamente por su lengua. En efecto, había algo extraño. Al principio, no parecía haber nada, pero después saborearlo por más tiempo, parecía tener un sabor más amargo de lo normal (o al menos para ella, a quien le gustaba el té bastante dulce). Trataba de identificar que podría causar aquel sabor, pero el sonido de algo chocando contra la mesa la alteró.

Tendida sobre la mesa, se encontraba la Princesa Flama, como si se hubiera desmayado. Esto alertó a Bonnibel, quien intentó ponerse en pie para saber que pasaba, pero un nuevo mareo la detuvo.

-_¿Es esto por el trabajo? No, esto es diferente, yo ya me sentía mejor. El té… estaba… ¿envenenado?_-, el pensamiento de la princesa le hizo helar la sangre. No quería creerlo, pero parecía lo más plausible.

Intentó llamar a los bananaguardias, a Mentita, a quien fuera; pero una sensación somnolienta le arrebató las fuerzas, sus parpados pesaban y ya no podía pensar con claridad. Pensó incluso en llamar a Finn, sabiendo bien que no podría escuchar sus llamados. Un último pensamiento desesperado llegó a su mente, un pensamiento expulsado en un susurro:

-Marceline…-

Y después, sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

Marceline estaba recostada en el sofá. Recuerdos fugaces de las últimas veces que había llorado paseaban en su memoria. Una de ellas era la misma causa que hoy. Lo recordaba bien, aunque preferiría tenerlo borrado de su mente.

* * *

_Aquella tarde frente a la gran puerta detrás de la cual se escondía el Portero. No podía aguantar la rabia que le provocaba la actitud de Bonnibel. No pensaba bien, solo rabia, esa horrible y corrosiva sensación. En una actitud guiada por tan terrible motor, decidió escupirle. Pero, con un poco de razón que se interpuso a tiempo, el proyectil de saliva no salió directo a su cara, sino a su hombro._

_La respuesta de Bonnibel no se hizo esperar; sabía que no respondería de una manera tan visceral como ella, solo se indignó y se fue._

_Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Lágrimas de rabia, de impotencia. No sólo hacia la princesa del Dulce Reino. Ahora ella misma era el blanco de su ira. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué no se controló? La impotencia de no poder cambiar lo que ya había hecho. Ella quería recuperar esa vieja amistad, de verdad lo quería. Pero sus actitudes y humores siempre chocantes lo evitaban. Y, aunque al final todo se resolvió y su amistad volvió por lo menos un poco, no podía dejar de lamentarse por aquel arrebato de sus emociones._

* * *

Y ahora, con la cara hundida en aquel viejo y duro sofá, las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Igual que antes, la ira era quien exprimía su ser para sacar esas gotas saladas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan apegada a las reglas y a las responsabilidades? ¿Por qué no dejarlo todo? Al fin y al cabo, sentían lo mismo. ¿O acaso el sentimiento de Bonnibel no era tan fuerte como el de ella?

Dejarlo todo. No parecía tan mala idea. Volver a irse como antes. Sin decir adiós, sin avisar. Simplemente irse. Regresar en unos cuantos años, cuando la naturaleza mortal hubiera hecho su trabajo.

Pero no. No podía hacerlo. Solo serían centurias, quizá otro milenio, con un recuerdo amargo, teniendo siempre presente que prefirió huir antes que enfrentar los problemas. Y así no era ella. ¡Por Grod, ella era la Reina de los Vampiros! Siempre confrontando los problemas, incluso disfrutando de ello, sin miedos, sin temores… sin sentimientos.

¿Tenía que ser siempre así? Así había sido desde que se alejó de Simon. Tenía que ser fuerte en un mundo en el que comes o te comen. Los sentimientos eran signo de debilidad. No había lugar para ellos.

Tocaron la puerta, con fuerza y, al parecer, desesperadamente.

-_Hoy no estoy para nadie_-, susurró

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, con la misma fuerza y aparente desesperación. Marceline siguió sin contestar.

Llamaron una, dos y tres veces más. Cada vez con mayor desesperación. Finalmente, harta de que la molestaran en aquel momento, se levantó del sofá y con violencia abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?-, gritó

Una agitada Princesa Flama se encontraba enfrente de ella; al parecer había corrido por un largo tiempo.

-Mar…. Marceline-, dijo jadeando, -Bonni… Bonnibel está en peligro-

* * *

**Oh Glob, ¿qué pasó? Bueno, lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Dejen review, den follow, promocionen la historia, coman sanamente... ¡Nos vemos!**


	8. Maldad Necesaria

**¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien feliz porque ya tengo la mitad de los créditos de mi carrera y ya puedo solicitar una beca de movilidad e intercambio.**

**StrikerXE: Precisamente por The Suitor me inspiré en el capitulo. El pasado de ambas es muy parecido y es difícil para las dos entregarse a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si le pones enfrente un plato de espagueti a una DP famélica, el resultado es obvio xD**

**valeeh-182426: Soy malvado, me gustan los cliffhanger. Actualizaciones semanales con algunas pausas.**

**alecita122: ¿Vergüenza de qué? No entiendo. ¿Tú crees que pueda ser plan de Flama? ¿Crees que es tan malvada para hacer eso?**

**Kixtarb812: Tiene que haber villanos, es la salsa de una historia. Diste con una descripción muy adecuada de este fic. Esto no es un amor de niños, ellas ya son personas adultas y la relación es más complicada. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y que bueno que te agrade a pesar de que las parejas homosexuales no son de tu agrado.**

**trasgo: Que bien que aunque no te gusten parejas como esta estés leyendo esta historia. Si mi estilo te acerca a hacer eso, me siento realizado.**

**I'm just problem: ¡Hola! No te preocupes si no puedes dejar review, con que leas está bien (aunque una review de vez en cuando no cae mal jejejeje). Repito: ¿vergüenza de qué? La relación es complicada, así que decidí ponerle un poquito de freno.**

**nk3-ATR: No es problema, dedícate a los estudios antes que cualquier cosa. Bonnie es muy terca y muy entregada a sus responsabilidades, difícil que se abra a sus sentimientos. Tal vez este secuestro la haga cambiar de opinión.**

**Liss Town: Ay, tampoco lo digas tan feo jajaja xP. ¡No digas eso! ¡No eres lela! Nadie lo es. Gracias por tu review y por seguir esta historia.**

**¿Qué pasó con Bonnie? ¿Qué hará Marceline? Veamos si aquí están las respuestas**

* * *

Las alertas se encendieron. Las sirenas no dejaban de cantar su melodía, tan comúnmente tejidas a la tragedia. Sus voces eran tan claras como hace mil años, cada vez que la desgracia llegaba a algún punto de la ciudad. No hubo más respuesta que el silencio. No podía procesar al cien por ciento lo que la adolescente le había comunicado. Su rabia y su pesar se disiparon dejando su lugar al shock y la sorpresa.

-E… e… espera, ¿qué dijiste?-

-¡Bonnibel está en peligro! ¡Alguien la secuestro!-, gritó preocupada Flama

Marceline suspiró molesta y rodó sus ojos

-Fue el Rey Helado, niña. Acostúmbrate. Llama a Finn y que la salve como siempre-, respondió empezando a cerrar la puerta.

-¡La envenenaron!-, gritó Flama.

Marceline se detuvo y abrió de nuevo la puerta.

-¿De… de qué estás hablando?-, preguntó algo asustada.

-El té. Algo pusieron en el té. Nos desmayamos y cuando desperté ella ya no estaba. Sé que el Rey Helado suele secuestrar a la princesa pero esto no parece como algo que el hiciera-

-¿Y no avisaste a nadie en el reino?-

-No quería crear pánico. Preferí buscarte a ti-

-¿Y Finn?-

-Está en una misión y no puedo contactarlo-

Marceline se asustó. Su mejor amiga y la chica por la que había empezado a sentir algo sincero y profundo estaba en peligro. No el supuesto peligro común de los secuestros del Rey Helado. Esto parecía algo más serio. Y Finn no estaba para hacer su heroica aparición. ¿Pero cómo podía ayudar ella?

-¿Y por qué viniste conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar yo?-

-Bueno… tú eres buena rastreando olores. Creí que podías ayudarme a buscarla por su olor. Pasas mucho tiempo con ella, no creo que sea difícil de reconocer-, explicó Flama

Un leve rubor subió hasta las mejillas de la vampiresa. ¿Rastrearla por el olor? Lo peor de todo, era que Flama tenía razón. Ella reconocía muy bien ese olor azucarado, dulce, que la princesa dejaba por cualquier lugar que pasara y que casi nadie podía percibir. De cierta forma, agradecía que sólo ella fuera capaz de hacerlo.

-Está bien, sólo deja prepararme-

Marceline flotó rápidamente hacía su habitación. Se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Un overol de mezclilla sobre una playera roja, unos largos guantes para proteger sus brazos y el enorme sombrero que solía utilizar. Al verse detenidamente, se dio cuenta que su vestuario era el mismo que aquella tarde en que enfrentaron al Portero. Su mente divagó nuevamente en esos recuerdos por un instante, pero después sacudió su cabeza, regresando a la realidad para ocuparse de lo que importaba en ese momento.

-Listo, vámonos ya-, dijo la vampiresa al salir de su casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Sí, no hay tiempo que perder-, respondió Flama.

Tomando a la adolescente por la cintura, Marceline emprendió el vuelo y preparó su nariz casi bestial para dar con el olor de la gobernante del Dulce Reino. Olfateando el aire a su alrededor intentaba obtener la más mínima pisca de su aroma para lanzarse inmediatamente hacía la dirección de dónde provenía. Un pequeño temor anidaba dentro de ella.

-¿Marceline?-

-¿Eh? Oh, ¿qué pasó Flama?-

-Te importa mucho Bonnibel, ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que me importa!-, susurró, con un rubor pero sin dudar en su respuesta, -¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno, yo las veo como muy buenas amigas. Y Finn me contó que ustedes antes eran algo así como rivales y que casi se odiaban, pero que antes de eso habían tenido una muy buena amistad. Y ahora que las veo, parece que la han recuperado-, Flama hizo una pequeña pausa y habló de nuevo, -el otro día, en la fiesta de Finn, las vi salir de la casa y luego sólo tú regresaste. Pensé que habían discutido. No quisiera ver que se separen-

Ante las palabras de la chica, a Marceline le llegó un rubor aún más fuerte y las memorias de aquella noche, del momento en que sus labios casi conectaban, sellando así la confesión no-verbal de un sentimiento mutuo en el que la responsabilidad se había entrometido. ¿Por qué la atormentaban tanto? ¿Era todo esto acaso una señal del destino, si existía?

-Flama… a veces… los amigos discuten y se enojan entre sí. A veces, se alejan y se dejan de hablar. Y eso… en cierta forma, está bien. Es como podar una planta; quitas lo que ya no sirve, lo que hace daño. Y después puedes regresar y volver a cuidar de la planta para hacerla crecer otra vez. Es normal en las amistades-

-Pues a mí no me gusta mucho eso-

Marceline suspiró resignada

-Ya lo entenderás. Por ahora, hay que concentrarnos en salvarla del peligro en el que está-

-¿La quieres?-

La vampiresa perdió cualquier blanco de su mirada. Observaba fijamente hacia el infinito, hacía ningún lugar específico. Decidida y sin rubor, contestó.

-Sí. Mucho-

De repente, algo cosquilleó en su nariz. El inconfundible olor de la princesa del Dulce Reino.

-Te tengo Bonnie-, susurró Marceline

-¿Qué dijiste?-, preguntó Flama

-Eemm… ¡Ya encontré su olor!-

-¿De dónde viene?-, preguntó Flama ansiosa

Marceline olfateó un poco más para localizar el punto de dónde provenía el aroma, llevándola está acción a voltear hacia su derecha.

-¡Allá!-, señaló, -¡en aquel claro en medio de ese bosque!-

-¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamos…!-

Antes de que la adolescente terminara la frase, Marceline ya volaba a toda velocidad hacía aquel punto encerrado entre multitud de árboles. Aterrizó en la frontera entre estos y el claro, detrás de unos arbustos. Desde ahí, las dos mujeres pudieron observar una cabaña de madera; de la chimenea salía humo. Cuidadosamente y sin pretensión de hacer ruido alguno, se acercaron hasta la construcción. Intentaron ver por las ventanas, pero estaban totalmente tapadas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-, susurró Flama

-No hay opción. Hay que derribar la puerta-, contestó Marceline

-¿Segura que es una buena idea? ¿Qué tal si hay villanos ahí dentro?-

-¿Me vas a decir que tienes miedo?-, preguntó con una sonrisa, -eres la princesa del Reino del Fuego, poseedora de una gran fuerza imparable. Además, vienes acompañada por la mismísima Reina de los Vampiros-, dijo con orgullo, -¿qué puede salir mal?-

-Tienes razón. ¡Acabaremos con ellos!-

-¡Esa es la actitud! Ahora, yo derribo la puerta y tu entras detrás de mí, les damos unas cuantas patadas, los mandamos a volar y liberamos a Bonnie. Fácil, ¿no?-

-¡Tan fácil como quemar motas de polvo!-

Las dos se acercaron hasta la puerta y se colocaron cada una a un lado.

-Muy bien-, dijo Marceline, -una… dos… ¡tres!-

La vampiresa pateó la puerta, la cual cedió fácilmente. No cayó, pero si abrió. El interior era profundamente oscuro, no se veía nada y la posición del sol no permitía que entraran luz a través de la puerta abierta. Marceline dio unos cuantos pasos intentando ver más allá con su vista nocturna pero no alcanzaba a distinguir nada. De repente, la casa parecía más grande de lo que se veía desde fuera. Y esto la preocupó.

-Flama, voy a necesitar tu ayuda aquí-

Pero Flama ni respondió con palabras ni con su presencia.

-¿Flama?-, preguntó, volteando hacia atrás, -¿Flama?-, volvió a llamar.

Intentó salir de la casa para ver qué pasaba, pero la puerta se cerró violentamente enfrente de ella. Y ahora la oscuridad era peor. De repente, el sonido de un sistema mecánico activándose llamó su atención. Era una trampa.

Rodó hacia a un lado y lo hizo bien, porque instantes después un enorme martillo cayó justo en el lugar donde ella estaba parada inicialmente.

-¡Já! ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¡Hace falta más para acabar conmigo!-, gritó a la oscuridad.

En eso, sintió que alguien picaba su hombro. Por costumbre, la vampiresa volteó, solo para encontrarse con una mano extendida y algo sobre ella. Lo siguiente fue un soplido y mucho polvo frente a su cara, dándole de lleno en sus ojos y su nariz. Después de la dificultad respiratoria que el polvo suele traer, sintió una gran pesadez en los párpados.

-Polvo de sueños-, susurró Marceline, antes de caer dormida.

* * *

Algo dentro de ella le decía "¡levántate! ¡No es tiempo para dormir! ¡Tienes algo que hacer, algo importante!". Como en un sueño lucido, comprendió las palabras que su mente soltaba. Se ordenó a sí misma despertar. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron abriendo. Un pequeño mareo vino con su despertar y la luz que le daba de lleno en los ojos no ayudaba.

-_Un momento. ¿Luz? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?_-, pensó Marceline

A su mente empezaron a llegar los recuerdos de hechos recientes. Ahora sabía dónde estaba. Se dio cuenta de que estaba atada de pies y manos a una silla. Intentó liberarse, a pesar de que sabía que nadie sería tan tonto como para poner un amarre simple en una persona secuestrada. Pero, ¡hey! Había que tener esperanzas de vez en cuando. Podrían ser novatos. En este caso no lo eran.

-Por fin despertaste-, dijo una voz masculina, profunda y grave enfrente de ella.

Marceline levantó la vista, encontrándose con un extraño ser, alto, encapuchado. Su rostro no se veía, solo un par de ojos rojos en medio de la oscuridad de la única parte descubierta de la capucha.

-¡Tú!-, gritó, -¿qué hiciste con Bonnie? ¿Dónde está ella?-

-Tranquila. Las dudas se resolverán a su tiempo-

-Voy a romper estas cuerdas. Basta con que me convierta en algo más grande para reventarlas-, dijo con una sonrisa

-Adelante, haz lo que quieras. Esas cuerdas mágicas no se romperán nunca. Sólo hay una forma de deshacerse de ellas y por supuesto que no te la voy a decir. No soy un villano cliché. Además, que tal si lastimas a tu compañera al transformarte-, dijo con serenidad

-¿Compañera?-, susurró Marceline

En ese momento, aquel inconfundible aroma llegó de nuevo hacía su sensible olfato. Venía desde detrás de ella.

-Bonnie, ¡Bonnie! ¿Eres tú?-, preguntó preocupada

-Sigue dormida, pero despertará en unos instantes-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¿Qué te dije antes? ¡Yo no soy un villano cliché!-

Unos gemidos detrás de ella llamaron la atención de la Reina de los Vampiros, diluyendo la ira que en aquel momento se dirigía contra el ser encapuchado.

-Bonnie, despierta. Vamos tonta-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Marceline, ¿por qué me dices…? ¡Agh! ¿Por qué hay tanta luz?-, dijo algo somnolienta.

-Bonnie, necesito que despiertes y te des cuenta donde estamos. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-¿Lo último que recuerdo? Mmm… estaba con Flama comiendo cuando…-, la princesa detuvo su explicación, recordando súbitamente lo que había ocurrido y jadeando en sorpresa, -¿dónde estoy? ¿Quién me trajo aquí? ¿Qué significa esto?-, gritó con algo de furia, pero también con miedo.

-Parece que la hora de resolver las dudas ha llegado-, dijo el encapuchado dirigiéndose hacia la gobernante del Dulce Reino, quien se encontraba igual que su compañera: atada a una silla y de espaldas a Marceline.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?-, demandó furiosa Bonnibel

-Para robarme tu reino, por supuesto-

-¿Qué?-, gritaron Bonnibel y Marceline

-El Dulce Reino es el más poderoso de Ooo. Ascenderé al trono y con su poder conquistaré toda esta tierra-

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso, tonto? Tú no perteneces a la familia real. Esos limones psicópatas hijos de Bonnie tienen el puesto directo-, reclamó Marceline

-Ella tiene razón-, dijo la princesa

-¿En qué? ¿En la línea hereditaria o en lo de psicópatas?-, preguntó con una risa

-En los do… ¡Marceline! ¡Este no es momento para bromas!-

-No, adelante. Después de todo, es preferible reír en tus últimos momentos de vida-, dijo el encapuchado

-¿Así que nos vas a matar, eh? De verdad que te falta cerebro. Conmigo muerta tienes menos posibilidades de ascender al trono-, recalcó Bonnibel

-Al contrario, querida. Hay una nota en el castillo anunciando de tu secuestro. Me presentaré como el héroe que te ha de salvar. Llegaré contigo muerta en mis brazos. Mis amigos se encargaran de los condes. En el vacío de poder, no hallarán mejor opción que yo para ser el nuevo gobernante-, dijo para después reír maniáticamente.

Bonnibel enmudeció. Sabía que ese plan podría funcionar. Ella sabía que el Consejo podía actuar de esa manera, sobre todo el más anciano de los miembros: el conservador que velaba por la fortaleza y mantenimiento del reino sobre el caos. El plan de aquel encapuchado funcionaría.

-¿Qué hiciste con Flama?-, preguntó Marceline.

-Oh, esa luciérnaga. Está por allí-, dijo señalando hacía su derecha.

Allí, a un lado de las cautivas, yacía un cuerpo grisáceo. Sus flamas no brillaban, no había indicios de que estuviera consciente.

-¡Flama! ¿Estás bien?-, preguntó Bonnibel preocupada

-¡Respóndenos Flama!-, gritó Marceline

-No creo que sea fácil para un elemental de fuego hablar después de un baño de agua helada, ¿no creen?-

-¡Maldito loco! ¡Voy a matarte!-, gritó Marceline entre dientes, retorciéndose en su silla en un intento por liberarse.

-Ya te dije que esas cuerdas no se van a romper nunca. Sólo yo sé cómo romperlas. Ahora, las dejaré solas para que se despidan entre sí. Cuando regrese sabrán que su hora final ha llegado-

Habiendo dicho esto, el ser encapuchado volvió a desaparecer en la oscuridad. Marceline luchaba por liberarse de aquellas cuerdas, pero era imposible. Entonces tuvo una idea: si convertirse en algo más grande no reventaría las cuerdas, tal vez convertirse en algo más pequeño liberaría sus manos.

-Bonnie, voy a sacarnos de aquí-

-Marceline, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Tú tranquila, ya verás-

La princesa espero, pero nada ocurría. Hasta que la voz de Marceline se volvió a oír

-¡Oh, demonios!-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Me convertí en murciélago pero estas estúpidas cuerdas se hicieron más pequeñas y me tienen atrapada todavía-

Bonnibel suspiró resignada.

-Marceline, vuelve a tu forma normal por favor-

-¡Sí! ¡Ya sé que podemos hacer!-, exclamó Marceline volviendo a su forma humanoide.

-Marceline…-

-¿Tienes las manos igual de atadas que yo, no? Atada por las muñecas y con tu palma y tus dedos libres-

-Marceline…-

-Con tus dedos busca algún nudo en las cuerdas y…-

-¡Marceline!-, gritó Bonnibel

-¿Bonnie?-

-No vamos a poder salir de aquí, Marceline, se acabó-

-¡No! ¡No digas eso! ¡Aún podemos hacer algo!-

-No, ya no. Se terminó para nosotras-

-¡No hables así!-, gritó furiosa. De sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas y, aunque Bonnibel no las veía, lo presintió por lo quebrado de su voz, -por favor, no te rindas, no te…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la vampiresa sintió como los dedos de la princesa se aferraban fuertemente a los suyos. En ese agarre podía sentir el miedo que la princesa tenía, miedo que nunca antes había visto en ella.

-Prométeme que vas a estar conmigo, ¿sí?-, le dijo Bonnibel suavemente.

Marceline, con un rubor en las mejillas por el gesto de su compañera, apretó sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-, preguntó bromeando

Las dos soltaron una pequeña risilla.

-¿Sabes?-, dijo Bonnibel, -si de alguna loca manera logramos salir de esta, yo… yo saldría contigo-, dijo con sus mejillas ruborizadas

Marceline no podía creer lo que decía la princesa. El rubor en su cara se hizo más grande.

-¿Lo… lo dices en serio?-

-Sí, es en serio. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, quiero estar a tu lado. Contigo yo… me siento feliz, siento que todo va a ir bien, incluso en momentos como este. Siento algo por ti, Marceline, pero todavía no sé qué es. Lo que sí sé es qué es algo muy fuerte que hace aumentar mi presión sanguínea y que mi corazón bombeé más fuerte-, dijo sonriente

-Yo… yo también me siento así contigo Bonnie. Hay algo en ti que me encanta, que me hechiza cada vez que te veo, pero no puedo deducir que sea. ¿Tu linda cara? No. ¿Tu inteligencia? No. ¿Tu ternura, tu paciencia conmigo? No. Al menos por sí solos no. Es… todo eso junto lo que me hace sentir… diferente. No sé… me siento… viva cuando estoy contigo. ¿Qué diablos importa si soy una criatura oscura, de la noche? Siento algo por ti, Bonnibel-

Las dos se tomaron fuertemente de las manos. Las lágrimas invadieron los ojos de ambas. Había miedo en esas lágrimas, frustración porque sabían que ya nada podían hacer y que jamás estarían juntas, que esta era la última vez que lo estarían. Pero también había alivio y felicidad al verse por fin liberadas de la carga que representaba guardar esos sentimientos.

-Muy bien, Sus Altezas, su hora ha llegado-, pronunció la profunda voz

Las dos apretaron aún más el agarre de sus manos. Al menos pasarían juntas el último momento de sus vidas.

-Te quiero Marceline-

-Te quiero Bonnibel-

Las dos sentían cercano el momento de morir. Pero, al mismo tiempo, dejaron de sentir la presión sobre sus muñecas. Se preguntaron si acaso ya habían trascendido a otro mundo. Pero al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta que seguían en el mismo lugar. Como si se hubieran leído la mente, ambas se soltaron y llevaron sus manos enfrente de sus caras, asegurándose de que las cuerdas se habían desecho.

Se levantaron de sus sillas y se encararon. Se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos. Y de nuevo las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero eran gotas saladas de pura felicidad. Se lanzaron una contra la otra para fundirse en un abrazo fuerte y tierno. El hermoso momento sólo fue interrumpido por el ser encapuchado que se acercaba aplaudiendo lentamente.

-¡Tú!-, gruñó Marceline, señalándolo con el dedo

-¡Vas a pagar por esto, maldito!-, amenazó Bonnibel

-¡Oh, vamos!-, reprochó el encapuchado, -no lastimarían a sus amigas, ¿o sí?-

-¿Qué?-, preguntaron las ex-cautivas, totalmente confundidas.

De repente, una gran luz brilló, cegando por un momento a la princesa y a la reina. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que las ventanas de la de la cabaña habían sido abiertas, permitiendo la entrada de la luz del día. Gracias a la posición del sol, sus rayos no tocaban a Marceline.

Cuando voltearon a ver de nuevo al encapuchado, este se quitó es disfraz, revelando que su captor era nada más y nada menos que:

-¿Princesa Flama?-, exclamó sorprendida Marceline

La princesa se encontraba flotando en el aire gracias a unos "chorros" de fuego que salían de sus pies. Voltearon a ver el cuerpo gris que estaba ahí y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un costal pintado.

-Y no olviden a mi compañera-, dijo la adolescente señalando detrás de las confundidas gobernantes.

Atrás de ellas, se encontraba la multicolorida:

-¿Arcoíris?-, preguntó la princesa

-¡Hola Bon…! Oh, lo siento-, dijo con la misma voz profunda de su captor y, moviendo la aguja de su traductor, volvió a hablar con una voz normal, -¡Hola Bonnie!-

La fiel compañera de la Dulce Princesa voló hasta colocarse a un lado de la elemental, quien volvió a poner sus pies sobre el suelo.

-Un momento... yo te vi tomaste té conmigo y te vi desmayarte. ¿Qué pasó?-, preguntó Bonnibel

-De verdad que estabas distraída. ¡Yo no puedo tomar líquidos! ¡Sería como un suicidio! Sólo sorbí la taza haciéndote creer que había tomado y mi desmayo fue pura actuación-, respondió Flama.

Las dos permanecieron sorprendidas por un segundo. Pero después sus caras se deformaron por la furia, especialmente la de Marceline, pues sus ojos se encendieron en fuego y su lengua salió amenazante de su boca mientras siseaba.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?-, preguntó furiosa la vampiresa

-Queremos respuestas ahora mismo. ¿No saben lo asustadas que estábamos?-, preguntó Bonnibel

Arcoíris puso una cara preocupada mientras Flama se llevaba las manos a la cintura y rodaba sus ojos junto con su cabeza.

-Es que hay que asustarlas de muerte para que se decidan a confesar sus sentimientos-, respondió Flama

Sus caras de furia retornaron a un estado de sorpresa, con la adición de un profundo rubor en los rostros de ambas. De repente fueron conscientes de su plática anterior y se dieron cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo sus amigas las habían estado escuchando. Por supuesta, tercas y cerradas de emociones como siempre, intentaron negarlo.

-Yo… no… eh… no… ella… yo… em…-, decía nerviosa la princesa

-Sí… eh… no… yo… eh…-, balbuceaba de igual manera Marceline

-Chicas, ya basta de intentar negarlo. Las vimos en la fiesta de Finn. Sabemos que sienten algo, pero son tan necias que jamás lo aceptarían. Por eso hicimos este plan-, dijo Arcoíris

-¿No podían hacer algo más simple? Si no nos mataban de verdad, ¡nos iban a matar del susto!-, reclamó Marceline

-Arcoíris… ¿por qué?-, preguntó Bonnibel

-Eemm, yo… yo no estaba muy segura. Me parecía muy peligroso y no estaba muy cómoda con la idea. Pero Flama me convenció-, respondió algo nerviosa

-A veces algo de maldad es necesaria para hacer el bien-, dictó Flama.

Bonnibel caminó lentamente hacia su compañera, quien esperaba ser regañada. Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, por un momento creyó que no había funcionado. Pero entonces el abrazo de su amiga le demostró todo lo contrario.

-Gracias Lady-, dijo la princesa, al tiempo que su abrazo era correspondido.

Flama observaba sonriente aquella escena, cuando la sintió la presencia de Marceline cerca de ella. Volteó para encontrarse a la vampiresa, mirándola con una sonrisa sospechosa y sus manos en su cintura.

-Parece que nos has jugado una buena broma, ¿no?-

-Bueno, he tenido una buena maestra-, respondió la adolescente.

La vampiresa extendió sus brazos e invitó a la adolescente a darle un abrazo. Ella no dudo en abrazarla.

Cuando Marceline y Bonnibel se separaron de sus amigas, se voltearon a ver nuevamente. Se acercaron. Bonnie tomó las manos de Marceline, haciendo que las dos volvieran a sonrojarse, especialmente Marceline que aún no estaba muy acostumbrada al contacto físico, y mucho menos al tacto de esas suaves y cálidas manos. Las dos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Bueno, parece que de alguna forma loca salimos de esta-, dijo la líder del Dulce Reino.

-Y tu palabra es palabra de princesa. No puedes romperla-, recalcó la líder de los vampiros.

En un movimiento rápido, pero sutil, la princesa inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante. La reina esperaba un beso en la mejilla, pero el contacto de los labios de esa chica en los suyos la sorprendió por completo. Tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos. Había deseado esto por mucho tiempo ya, y ahora por fin lo tenía. Esa sensación de calor que la princesa le transmitía era algo que nunca había sentido antes. Decidió dejarse llevar y cerró los ojos, disfrutando aquel momento.

Para la princesa, era como gritar. Era como desahogarse en un beso. Todas las dudas, todos los impedimentos y barreras se rompían al contacto de sus labios con los de la reina de los vampiros. No había mundo, no había responsabilidades. Sólo ellas y la inmensa felicidad de por fin probar los labios de aquella chica; labios sabor a frutas rojas.

-¡Hey! ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué ustedes pueden besarse desde que empiezan a salir y Finn y yo tuvimos que pasar por todo eso de los escalones?-, reclamó Flama

Las dos chicas se separaron riendo ante el comentario de la adolescente.

-Porque nosotras somos un poco más maduras-, respondió Bonnibel.

-Eemm… hablando de Finn… ¿podrían evitar decirle sobre esto a él y a Jake?-, pidió la vampiresa

-¿Por qué?-, preguntó Flama, algo confundida.

-No creo que sea buena idea que sepa que su anterior romance está saliendo con su amiga-

-Sí, además, no quiero que el reino ni nadie se entere. Al menos no todavía-, dijo Bonnibel.

-Está bien, no le diremos a nadie. Lo haremos por ustedes-, dijo Arcoíris.

Marceline tomó su sombrero (que estaba cerca de ahí) para salir de la cabaña. Ya afuera, agarró a Bonnibel por la cintura.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?-, preguntó

-Nada me haría más feliz-, respondió la princesa.

Y así, la princesa y la reina se fueron volando hacía el Dulce Reino, contentas de por fin estar juntas, de por fin poder expresar sus sentimientos.

* * *

**Ahora sí, esto es un Bubbline oficial. Gracias por seguir aquí. Viene el desarrollo de esta tierna y especial pareja.**

**Den review, follow, promocionen la historia. ¡Hasta luego!**


	9. Noche Libre

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana y que tengan un ben fin de semana. Este capitulo me dio muchos problemas, creo que esta semana las musas no me bendijeron tanto como antes.**

**StrikerXE: ¿Por qué no confías? ¿Qué he hecho yo para que no confíes? No es necesario contestar. Una pequeña travesura que al final trajo algo bueno.**

**I'm just problem: Pues prepárate porque quizá haya más miel en este fic que no ayude con ese coma diabético. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Kixtarb812: Wow, que buena descripción. Es el trabajo de un escritor: la gente sabe de antemano como va la historia, incluso como a terminar y nuestro trabajo es poner un laberinto del inicio de la historia hasta el final que mantenga al lector emocionado y atento.**

**trasgo: Claro que debería ser algo que fluyera naturalmente, pero esas dos son unas tercas cabezas duras que no están en mucho contacto con sus emociones. Algunas de las veces que la DP ha demostrado sus sentimientos han sido en situaciones extremas, como en El Verdadero Tú. Sí, no fue la mejor manera pero funcionó.**

**RoneyAndrade: Eehh... disculpa, no tengo buena memoria pero ¡Bienvenido de vuelta! No seas tímido, no como gente. Intento mantener a los personajes dentro de su actitud tanto como puedo, es uno de los trabajos más difíciles y comentarios como el tuyo me alegran. ¡Gracias!**

**alecita122: Quizá, una triste hipótesis que parece verdad. Jajaja tenía razón. **

* * *

Marceline despertaba como cada atardecer, en su cama. Hace tres días de aquella broma y aún se sentía algo enojada con Flama y Arcoíris. Pero al recordar el resultado de dicho acto de "maldad", no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. El solo hecho de recordar ese (literalmente) dulce beso le hacía olvidar los deseos de venganza y retribución por la broma.

-_¿Qué debería hacer hoy? Tal vez vaya a visitarla. Sí, la llevaré a algún lugar donde nos podamos divertir, sólo las dos_-, pensó Marceline, todavía sonriente

Bajó flotando hacía la cocina, dispuesta a tomar su desayuno. Sacó del refrigerador un tazón de fresas recién cortadas la noche anterior. Mientras disfrutaba absorbiendo el tinte de las fresas, algo llamó su atención. Cerca de su puerta, se encontraba un sobre con una tonalidad diferente, más clara, un color que se estaba convirtiendo en el nuevo favorito de la princesa. Se dirigió hacia él y lo recogió del suelo. Lo abrió, encontrando una nota del mismo color.

_Estimada Marceline:_

_Está usted cordialmente invitada para una bella y mágica velada con cena al lado de la Dulce Princesa del Dulce Reino, a las 11:00 pm. Su asistencia es esperada con ansia._

_Atte._

_Bonnie._

La sonrisa en el rostro de la vampiresa se hizo más grande. Esa constante condición sonriente le provocó un pequeño dolor en las mejillas por estirar los músculos durante tanto tiempo. Guardó de nuevo la nota en el sobre, subió a su cuarto, besó el sobre y lo puso en el cajón de su mesita de noche, junto a su diario.

* * *

-¡Vaya Probs! Hoy sí que te vas a dormir temprano-, dijo Mentita

-Eemm… ¡sí! Decidí irme a dormir temprano por una vez. Después de todo, hoy no hubo mucho trabajo y ya he terminado con todo-, contestó Bonnibel

-¿No quieres ir a tu laboratorio? Tienes algunas horas todavía-

-Nah, también quiero descansar de la ciencia-

Mentita volteó a verla con una mirada incrédula.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Bonnibel Bubblegum?-, preguntó el mayordomo

La princesa tapó su boca con su mano mientras soltaba una risilla.

-Ay, Menti. No hay nada de malo conmigo. Sólo quiero un día para descansar. ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada que me la pase en el laboratorio casi sin dormir? Hoy tengo tiempo para hacerlo-, dijo la princesa al mismo tiempo que llegaban a la puerta de su dormitorio, -Por eso, no quiero ser molestada esta noche, ¿entendido? En cuanto cruce esa puerta la princesa está fuera de servicio-

Después de decir eso, la princesa entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Incluso se escuchó el sonido de como la aseguraban con llave desde adentro.

-Sigo pensando que esto es raro-, susurró Mentita mientras se iba.

* * *

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Apenas unos cuantos rayos de luna pasaban a través de las cortinas de terciopelo agitadas por la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana.

-Un momento, yo no dejé la ventana abierta-

Terminando de decir esto, la princesa sintió una súbita y fría presión en sus hombros, una presión que se convirtió en agarre, para después ser acompañado por un susurro:

-Hola Bon…-

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-

Bonnibel soltó un grito y en un giro se liberó del débil agarre en sus hombros, quedando frente a frente con aquella entidad. Por instinto de protección, empezó a soltar algunos manotazos en contra de aquella sombra.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!-

-¡Auch! ¡Hey, Bonnie! Tranquila. Soy, ¡auch! ¡Soy yo!-

Bonnibel dejó de atacar a quien se encontraba junto a ella en esa habitación. Se dirigió hacia él interruptor en la pared y encendió la luz, dándose cuenta que había estado golpeando a su invitada.

-Vaya, Finn tenía razón, ya no eres la misma de antes-, dijo Marceline con una sonrisa.

La princesa veía con mirada enojada a la vampiresa. La invitada inclinó su cabeza en confusión, pues no esperaba esa reacción de su anfitriona. Después de todo, era ella quién la había llamado. ¿O acaso se trataría de otra broma?

-_Sí esto es otra broma, ¡me la van a pagar con sus vidas!_-, pensó

-¿Así es como llegas a una cita romántica? ¿Asustando a la persona con la que estás saliendo?-, le reclamó Bonnibel con los brazos cruzados.

Marceline sonrió de nuevo y, flotando de manera casual, se acercó hasta la gobernante del Dulce Reino.

-Bueno, asustar es un talento natural. Mitad demonio, mitad vampiro, está en mi ser. Además…-, levantó su mano para acariciar la barbilla de la princesa, haciendo que esta esbozara una sonrisa, -…que seas una miedosa solo me lo hace más fácil-

Una expresión indignada se asentó en el rostro de la princesa, pero sin dejar nunca de sonreír. Ella misma retiró la mano de la vampiresa de su barbilla y con su mano libre le dio un pequeño pero firme golpe en el hombro. Después de que la vampiresa se sobara e hiciera una pequeña queja, la princesa se arrojó hacía ella, abrazándola suavemente. Los abrazos tan repentinos seguían siendo un problema para la Reina de los Vampiros, pero ya había aprendido a responderlos más rápidamente.

-Hey Bonnie, ¿por qué tan contenta?-

-Bueno, hoy pude manejar todas mis tareas reales de tal manera que pude guardarme este tiempo extra para pasar un tiempo juntas. No soy alguien que tenga mucho tiempo libre, como tú, que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quieras. Así que procuraré asegurar por lo menos un día a la semana para nosotras dos-, dijo mientras se separaba de ella, pero tomándola siempre de las manos.

-¡Oh! Wow, eso es… muy lindo de tu parte. La próxima semana avísame de tu día… bueno, noche libre y yo planearé algo esta vez. Y así nos vamos turnando. ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo Marce. Ahora…-, apagó de nuevo la luz, aplaudió dos veces y unas velas se iluminaron, revelando una mesa con dos platos en ella, dos copas y una botella de vino, -…¿nos sentamos?-

Marceline estaba realmente sorprendida. Y no sólo porque ni siquiera con la luz encendida se había dado cuenta de la mesa colocada en medio de la habitación (estaba demasiado distraída contemplando el rostro de la princesa), sino porque parecía que Bonnibel lo había planeado de muy buena manera. Junto a la mesa, se encontraba un mueble plateado.

-¿Qué ahí allí?-, preguntó Marceline, señalando el objeto de su interés.

-Es un conservador de comida, creado por mí misma. Conserva la comida justo como en el momento en el que la introduces. Puede durar durante días, incluso semanas. No sé si puede durar más, no he hecho experimentos más allá de un mes-

-Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a cenar?-

La princesa abrió la compuerta corrediza que tapaba la parte alta del invento. Una luz fuerte vino desde el interior, junto con una espesa neblina que tendió hacia el suelo. La vampiresa tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por la intensidad de aquella luz; un instinto natural pues aquello iluminaba casi como un sol. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron y por fin los pudo abrir, vio dos grandes tazones: uno con espagueti y el otro, lleno de manzanas, cerezas y algunos dulces de color rojo. Charolas con trozos de carne y acompañamiento de verduras.

-¿Te gusta lo que preparé?-, preguntó Bonnibel.

-¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! Lo has hecho muy bien-

-Obvio. Tenía que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo…-, dijo suavemente, acercándose a la vampiresa y ahora era ella quien la tomaba por el mentón, -…para impresionar a la chica que me gusta-, y le dio un rápido y tierno beso en los labios.

Después de mirarse por unos segundos directamente a los ojos, la princesa invitó a Marceline a sentarse. Colocó el colorido platón enfrente de Marceline y con una gran cuchara se sirvió ella misma el espagueti.

-¿Sabes? sírveme un poco de espagueti a mí también-, dijo Marceline

-¿Puedes comer espagueti? Es decir, ¿puedes comer algo además del color rojo?-, preguntó Bonnie, con algo de curiosidad científica.

-¡Claro! Puedo comer y beber lo que sea. No me satisface el hambre como el color, pero definitivamente puedo hacerlo. Además, no creo que tú sola puedas acabarte todo el espa… olvídalo, sí puedes. Te he visto hacerlo-

Marceline hizo el platón a un lado y levantó su plato, pidiendo a la princesa que le sirviera un poco de aquella pasta. La princesa sonrió y gustosamente sirvió un poco de pasta, carne y verduras en el trasto de la reina. Luego, cuando Bonnibel estaba por abrir el vino, Marceline la detuvo, pidiéndole que dejara que ella lo abriera. Y así lo hizo, y empezó a servir en las copas de cada una.

-No hay que beber demasiado. No quiero tener un episodio de intoxicamiento etílico que nos lleve a hacer algo para lo que no estamos preparadas-, dijo, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

El mismo rubor apareció en las mejillas de la vampiresa al responder, junto con una sonrisa incómoda al oírla hablar de eso:

-Tranquila Bonnie, no pasará nada. Yo soy un poco más resistente al alcohol. Y de verdad, créeme cuando te digo que quiero llevar esto con calma. No haremos nada hasta que no estemos preparadas las dos-, dijo la vampiresa, agitando suavemente su copa de vino antes de dar un sorbo, -¡Vaya! Conseguiste un vino muy bueno-

-Muchas gracias Marceline-, fue la respuesta de la princesa, quién después se sentó a la mesa a comer.

Disfrutaban de aquella cena, Marceline había puesto un poco más de salsa a la pasta (no había probado comida normal en decenas de años); disfrutaban del hermoso ambiente proporcionado por la tenue iluminación de las velas; disfrutaban del dulce sabor del vino; disfrutaban mutuamente de su compañía. Sus platos estaban casi a la mitad cuando:

_Toc toc toc toc_

Alguien llamaba a la puerta del cuarto. Ambas chicas voltearon hacia la puerta y luego hacía ellas, compartiendo una mirada confundida.

-Deja… será sólo un segundo-, dijo Bonnibel, sonriendo.

La princesa se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió con mucho cuidado, evitando que quien quiera que fuera quien llamaba no viera hacia adentro. Esa persona no era otra más que su fiel mayordomo.

-¿Está todo bien, princesa? Creí escuchar unas voces que venían del cuarto-

-Eeemm… ¡sí! Ah, ¡era yo! Estaba teniendo un monologo, hablando conmigo misma. Tú sabes, la gente inteligente suele hacer eso. Todo está bien, ya estoy a punto de dormirme-, dijo sonriente.

-Bueno, está bien. Descansa… supongo-, dijo Mentita, con algo de duda en su voz mientras se retiraba.

La princesa cerró la puerta y suspiró aliviada, regresando a la mesa con Marceline.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Fue sólo un segundo!-

Ambas volvieron a sus platillos. Ya habiendo terminado, disfrutaron de unas rebanadas de pastel que la princesa había teñido de color rojo para el disfrute de su acompañante.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando en nuestras amigas: Flamita y Arcoíris-, dijo Marceline

-¿Qué hay con ellas?-, preguntó Bonnibel

-Pues, no sé. Creo que, a pesar de que gracias a ellas estamos aquí, es necesario que haya una pequeña _vendetta_. Después de todo, una broma es una broma-

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón Marceline-, expresó la princesa, sorprendiendo a la otra chica, pues nunca se esperaría escuchar algo así de ella, -es preciso llevar a cabo un acto de retribución. Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos?-

-Déjamelo a mí, la Reina de las Bromas. Ya se me ocurrirá algo-

Cuando Marceline terminó tanto de absorber el color como de comerse su rebanada, tomó la mano de la princesa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y los apretó suavemente.

-Has hecho algo maravilloso hoy Bonnie. Para ser sincera, nunca había pensado que tú llegaras a hacer algo así. De verdad, me has impresionado. Ha sido una gran noche-

-Gracias Marceline, significa mucho para mí que lo digas-, respondió la princesa después de una risilla, -Para mí también ha sido una gran noche y…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la puerta volvió a sonar con el llamado de alguien. La princesa gruñó exasperada y decidió levantarse para abrir la puerta, haciéndolo de la misma manera en como lo hizo antes. Y como antes, era Mentita quien había llamado.

-Ni siquiera te has puesto la pijama-, señaló el mayordomo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-, preguntó con molestia no muy bien disimulada.

El mayordomo estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la princesa. Muy pocas veces la veía con esa actitud, en especial hacia él. Se sacudió la cabeza e informó el motivo de la (para él inexistente) interrupción.

-¿Recuerdas que le quitaste su lámpara de noche a Pan de Canela? Bueno, hubo un problema que lo involucra a él, su miedo a la oscuridad y algo de fuego-

La princesa suspiró amargamente y sobó su frente, preparándose para la larga noche que se venía encima. Por una vez tendría tiempo libre que gastaría con la chica que le gustaba y descansando merecidamente después. Pero, al parecer, esa noche no sería esta.

-Bajo en un momento-, anunció Bonnibel.

El mayordomo asintió y se fue a esperarla en el nivel inferior del castillo. La princesa cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella, suspirando negativamente por tercera vez, y volteó a ver a Marceline.

-Supongo que eso significa que es hora de que me vaya-

-Lo siento mucho Marceline. Esto no estaba para nada en mis planes. Supongo que debí haber pensado un poco más en las consecuencias emocionales del Pan de Canela ante mis métodos tan lógicos. Es que ese Pan es tan… De verdad lo siento mucho-

La vampiresa flotó hasta la princesa y la envolvió en un reconfortante y tierno abrazo.

-No hay problema, Bon. Me la pasé muy bien contigo. Ha sido una cita maravillosa. La mejor que he tenido en mil años-

La vampiresa se separó un poco y le dio un fugaz beso en la comisura de la boca a la princesa, sin poder hacer nada por el rubor que su propia acción había provocado.

-Gracias Marcy-, dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Hasta pronto Bonnie-, se despidió la vampiresa, saliendo flotando por la ventana, -¡Y suerte con ese pan a medio hornear!-

-Es la única explicación que tengo para él, Marceline-, susurró riendo.

La princesa bajó hacía el nivel inferior, ya después habría tiempo para llevar las cosas de la cita a otro lugar. Allí encontró a Mentita, quien la esperaba desde hacía unos minutos.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos a ver qué pasó ahora con el Pan de Canela?-, preguntó la Dulce Princesa

-Por supuesto, su Majes…-, el mayordomo cortó su expresión y olfateó el aire, -discúlpeme, Su Majestad, pero, ¿estuvo bebiendo?-

-Soy mayor de edad. Creo que puedo tomarme una o dos copas cuando quiera, ¿no?-

* * *

**Pfft, ese Pan de Canela es un personaje tan singular. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. **

**Dejen review, den follow, promocionen la historia. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	10. Terror

**Asdaaksdgkjahskdjhaksjhdkjahdjasaasjdgajsdjjdkhaks jdhjahsdiasjdjashjkahjhakjahdjhakjdhkjahdjahkjhka. .. ¡Está pasando! ¡ESTÁ PASANDOOOOOOOO! ¡Va a haber otro capitulo con Marcy y PB!**

**Por si no lo sabían, la quinta temporada de Adventure Time fue prolongada y tendremos 25 capítulos más en algo llamado Temporada 5.2, y entre ellos habrá un capitulo llamado "Sky Witch", en donde las protagonistas serán Marceline y Bubblegum, ¡SÍ!**

**valeeh-182426: ¡Gracias! Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo**

**UnaFocaPariendo: ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Jajajajajaja ¡Gracias por el comentario!**

**Kixtarb812: Es un pan muy particular. Más maduras y además ya se tenían confianza, desde que eran amigas.**

**roneyAndrade: Estoy pensando seriamente que esto tenga lemon, pero no lime; es decir, algo subtextual, no explicito. Sí, sé la edad de Marceline. Me refería a que en toda su vida no había tenido una cita así. Bueno, estudio filosofía, sólo leo y escribo. Además, en este momento estoy de vacaciones, creo que por eso encuentro tiempo.**

**mr. moy: Un completo loquillo xP**

**trasgo: Hay fans que exageran demasiado y arruinan las cosas buenas. Y no te preocupes, ya viene otro capitulo con ellas (¡sí!)**

**nk3-ATR: Extrañé tu review, pero no hay ningún problema. Tú sabes como me gusta jugar con cliffhangers y cosas que parecen que son y al final no son. Me pareció buen detalle hacer la unión con el episodio de la serie.**

**Frani: ¡Gracias por comentar! Me encanta que te encante**

**StrikerXE: Trataré de convencerte, pero no prometo nada jajajaja. Se me hizo buen detalle que PB iniciara, haciendo espacio en su apretada agenda; eso demuestra lo mucho que le importa. Pan de Canela ahora está a la par de el Lich y el sombrero vivo de Finn en lo que a destrucción del Dulce Reino se refiere.**

**Guest: ¡Gracias por comentar!**

* * *

_El asesino se acercaba y no había nadie para detenerlo. Su irracional deseo de muerte y de venganza era terriblemente impresionante. Nada parecía detenerlo, ni siquiera la propia muerte. No lo podía ver, pero se oían sus pasos, decididos a llegar hasta el final, a terminar la tarea._

_La princesa no había visto nunca jamás un ser así. Sólo el Lich superaba el terror que le provocaba. No sabía dónde estaba el asesino: ¿cerca o lejos? Pero se acercaba. Acurrucada en sí misma, sintiendo el miedo, pocas veces se le había visto así._

_De repente, un silencio. Los pasos dejaron de oírse. ¿Encontró el escondite o se fue? ¿Cómo contestar a la pregunta? Se contestó sola. Un golpe en la puerta del closet con un cuchillo, creando un agujero que mando a volar pedazos de madera en todas direcciones y que le permitió la entrada a la mano del asesino de la máscara blanca._

_-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-_

* * *

Habían sido tres meses de salir juntas en las que a veces, por una razón u otra, tuvieron que sacrificar alguna semana, o incluso dos seguidas, sin poder verse. Y aun así, su amor crecía al igual que el fuego de la Princesa Flama cuando tenía alguno de esos momentos con Finn que podrían llevar a la misma Bonnibel a un coma diabético; incluso, brillaba con la misma intensidad.

Pero era un brillo escondido. Tres meses de visitas nocturnas. A veces en el Dulce Reino y sus alrededores: otras, en la humilde casa de Marceline. Siempre a escondidas.

Bonnie estaba insegura de que podría suceder si su relación se hiciera pública: podría perder el título de princesa, ser expulsada y dejar el reino en manos de Limonagrio o peor aún, en manos del Consejo. No podía permitirse eso. Que tuviera una relación romántica con alguien que no tenía un buen historial en la memoria de la Dulce Gente (en especial después del gran susto de Noche de Brujas que terminó con varios dulces explotando) no traería buenas consecuencias. Y de todos modos, se arriesgaba.

En Marceline existía todavía algo de ese orgullo demoniaco que había obtenido de sus viejas amistades en el Inframundo, algunas que seguían frecuentándola. Si el Inframundo se llegase a enterar de que la temible y rebelde Reina Vampiro, heredera del control sobre la Nocheosfera, el lugar más oscuro y malvado de en cualquier universo, estaba teniendo citas con una princesa rosada y recatada, su reputación caería más bajo que el propio Inframundo. Y la eternidad es mucho tiempo para burlas. Y de todos modos, se arriesgaba.

¿Y por qué no arriesgarse? Lo que sentían una en compañía de la otra era maravilloso. Una sensación tan fuerte como hace años no habían sentido. Cuando estaban juntas, el mundo se detenía y dejaba de existir por completo. Solo eran ellas dos y la reconfortante tibieza que sentían al abrazarse, al besarse.

En esa tibieza pensaba la princesa mientras se preparaba para ir a casa de Marceline (esa noche le tocaba a ella organizar su noche juntas). Tenis de planta baja, un par de jeans ajustados, una playera blanca acorde a su figura pero no totalmente ajustada y su cabello recogido en una enorme cola de caballo. El verano estaba cerca y las noches llegaban acompañadas de brisas suaves que acariciaban con manos frescas la piel de todo aquel que no estuviera bajo el refugio de paredes y techo, por lo que decidió ponerse una sudadera ligera con gorro. Así, estaba lista para caminar hasta casa de Marceline.

-No pensarás caminar hasta allá, ¿verdad?-, se oyó una voz femenina, casual, flotando junto con el aire, pero no se veía nadie más en la habitación.

-¿Por qué no? Lo he hecho desde aquella noche que fuiste tú quien me rescató-, respondió Bonnibel, sonriendo

Una figura familiar comenzó a aparecer detrás de la soberana del Dulce Reino. Sus brazos rodearon a Bonnibel por la cintura hasta que la escena de una vampiresa abrazando a la princesa, ambas sonriendo, en los aposentos de esta última pudo ser vista por el tiempo y sólo por el tiempo. Aquella era una escena que el resto de la existencia aun no podía observar.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte que hagas eso, Bonnie. Te lo agradezco mucho. Pero, ¿qué clase de novia soy que no me tomó la molestia de pasar por mi novia para nuestra cita?-, dijo Marceline, con su mentón apoyado en el hombro de la princesa.

Bonnibel se volteó para quedar cara a cara con su novia. Abrazándola por el cuello, inclinó su cabeza y se fundió en un apasionado beso con la vampiresa, quien lo correspondió inmediatamente. Mientras la princesa disfrutaba del encuentro de sus labios, sintió como su compañera se agachaba y la tomaba por sus piernas para cargarla como los recién casados cargan a sus esposas. Ella, sorprendida y sonrojada, se separó de los labios de Marceline y la vio con sus ojos bastante abiertos.

Marceline, con una sonrisa y sin dejar nunca de mirarla, empezó a caminar hacia la ventana cargando a su novia. Para Bonnibel, todo aquello era como un sueño, como aquellas historias de princesas y caballeros que solían gustarle cuando era una niña pequeña en las que las jóvenes aspirantes a Reina eran recogidas por sus pretendientes en suntuosos y hermosos carruajes de ensueño, jalado por fuertes y pulcros caballos blancos. Pero aquello no era un cuento, era la realidad. Y, aunque parezca extraño, eso la preocupó. Marceline no era ningún caballero que venía de tierras lejanas a cortejarla. ¿Cómo podría ella traer un carruaje? Eso no parecía algo que Marceline hiciera. Además, un carruaje llamaría mucho la atención. Y lo más importante: estaban en la parte alta del castillo, a varios metros sobre el suelo.

-¿Lista, Bonnie?-, preguntó la vampiresa, ya en el balcón de la habitación.

-¿Lista? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué vas a haceeeeeeeeee…?-

La pregunta de la princesa se convirtió en un grito cuando la vampiresa emprendió el vuelo junto con su acompañante.

-Y bueno, Bonnie, ¿qué te parece…?-

-¡Esto no tiene ningún sistema de seguridad! ¿Qué tal si me resbalo? ¡Estamos muy alto! ¡Abajo! ¡Quiero ir abajo! ¡Bájame!-, gritaba desesperada Bonnibel, abrazándose fuerte a la vampiresa, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y pataleando, haciéndole perder un poco de control sobre su vuelo.

-Oh, ¡hey! Tranquila-, dijo la vampiresa, retomando el control, -Bonnie, tranquila. Mírame. Quita tu cabeza de mi cuello y mírame. Sólo a mí. No mires abajo. ¿Entendido?-

La princesa, lenta y cautelosamente, separó su cabeza del cuello de Marceline, pero sin abrir todavía los ojos. Con el mismo cuidado abrió los ojos. Su vista era algo borrosa pero conforme se fue arreglando, pudo ver la hermosa escena a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. El rostro sonriente de Marceline era adornado por el resplandor de la luna detrás de su cabeza, rodeándola con una hermosa aura blanca, rodeada por el brillo de las estrellas alrededor.

-Ahora, quiero que veas hacia abajo. No te preocupes, no pasará nada. Te tengo bien sostenida-, dijo Marceline.

La princesa volvió su vista hacia abajo, encontrándose con un paisaje casi igual de bello que el anterior. Volaban sobre un bosque, en el que había un claro con un lago en el que se reflejaba la silueta de un par de seres voladores que pasaban sobre él que, gracias al reflejo de la luna sobre su superficie, podían verse claramente, como en un espejo. Más adelante, en una pequeña villa, un grupo de duendecillos bailaban alrededor de una fogata mientras tocaban violines y flautas. Pasando aquella villa, cerca de la sima de una montaña, un grupo de lobos corría frenéticamente entre aullidos y jadeos.

La princesa volteó de nuevo hacia el rostro de la vampiresa, aun adornada por el brillo de la luna. La reina también volteó y miro sonriente a su novia.

-Lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida-, susurró Bonnibel

Después de unos minutos, ambas por fin llegaron a la casa de Marceline. La vampiresa bajó con cuidado a su acompañante y le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tienes preparado para esta noche, Marceline?-, preguntó Bonnie mientras se sentaba

-Ponte cómoda, princesa y prepárate para una buena película-

-¿Cuál veremos?-

-Ah, una muy bonita que se llama Halloween-

-¿Halloween? ¿Cómo la fiesta del otoño? ¿En dónde se piden dulces y todo eso?-

-Eemm… sí. Te gustará, ya verás-, dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-, gritó la princesa ante la sorpresiva escena del asesino destruyendo el closet para ir por su víctima.

Al momento de gritar, buscó encontrar seguridad en algún lado, aunque sabía que aquello no era real, que solo se trataba de una representación artística vista a través de una pantalla. Pero el terror durante toda la película y los tenebrosos acordes repetitivos del piano que aparecían a cada momento habían bloqueado su sentido común. La única seguridad que pudo encontrar cerca fue abrazándose de la chica que estaba sentada en el sofá junto a ella.

-_Esto funcionó tal como lo planeé_-, pensó la vampiresa, sintiendo el fuerte abrazo de su novia, quien a pesar del terror no dejaba de ver la película. Sin duda, el ver un filme de terror a medianoche con las luces apagadas fue una buena idea.

-Tranquila Bonnie, es sólo una película no tienes nada que temer-, dijo la vampiresa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novia.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿cómo puede existir un ser así? ¡Ni siquiera la muerte lo detiene!-, dijo con temor Bonnie.

-Es sólo ficción. No existe…-

La frase de Marceline se vio cortada por unos golpes en la puerta de la casa. Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver, confundidas por el suceso.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?-, preguntó la princesa

-¿A quién iba a esperar? ¿Por qué iba a invitar a alguien mientras estaba contigo?-, gritó susurrando.

Los golpes se volvieron a escuchar, esta vez con más fuerza. De repente, la puerta se abrió con fuerza, por la fuerza de una patada.

La luz proveniente desde la entrada de la cueva no era suficiente para ver al ser que había aparecido en la puerta. Sólo su silueta en medio de la oscuridad era perceptible.

-¡Marceline!-, gritó aquella sombra, con voz grave y ronca

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-, gritaron ambas chicas, abrazándose la una a la otra.

Se oyó un raspado de garganta desde la puerta.

-Lo siento…-, dijo una voz muy familiar, tosiendo, -…mi voz ha estado un poco ronca últimamente. Jake dice que la voz me está cambiando-

El humano alcanzó el interruptor de luz y lo activó. Volteó con una gran sonrisa para saludar a su amiga nocturna.

-¡Hola Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!-, la boca de Finn siguió abierta, pero sin expulsar ningún sonido.

El humano estaba sorprendido como nunca antes en su vida lo había estado ante la visión de aquel par de chicas fundidas en un apretado abrazo. Claro, no era el hecho de que estuvieran juntas, él ya se había acostumbrado a verlas en actitud amistosa, sino el hecho de verlas tan juntas.

-Bonnibel, ¿qué haces…? No puede ser…-, susurró Finn

Las dos chicas voltearon a verse, confundidas por lo repentino de la situación, pero asustadas por verse descubiertas por una de las personas que menos querían que se enterara de su relación, al menos hasta que ellas se lo dijeran. Se separaron y miraron a Finn.

-Finn… esto no es lo que parece-, dijo Marceline, con calma, tratando de transmitir esa calma a su amigo

-Podemos explicártelo-, dijo Bonnie, con la misma intención de su novia

-No puedo creerlo-, susurró el humano, aún invadido por la sorpresa, -¡están teniendo una noche de películas y no me invitaron! ¡Oh, chicas! ¿Hice algo malo para que no me invitaran?-, preguntó el humano con un poco de tristeza.

La princesa se levantó con prisa y corrió hacia el humano, agachándose para abrazarlo fuertemente y levantarlo en el aire, riendo mientras lo hacía.

-¡Por supuesto que no hiciste nada malo, tontito! Te queremos y nunca te haríamos algo así-

-_¡Gracias a Glob que eres un niñito tan tonto, mi querido niñito tonto!_-, pensaba la princesa.

Marceline se acercó, con cara de no entender lo que había hecho su novia. Así que ella le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando al humano. La reina suspiró y siguió el juego.

-Bonnie tiene razón Finn-, dijo Marceline, tomando al humano de los brazos de la otra chica y bailando con él en el aire, -nosotras nunca te haríamos algo así. Bonnie y yo sólo disfrutábamos un tiempo de amigas, como en los viejos tiempos-, finalizó Marceline, compartiendo una mirada y una risa con su novia y colocando de nuevo a Finn en el suelo

-¡Oh! Ya veo. Perdón por mi reacción-, su disculpa llegó junto con una risilla incómoda, -Yo venía a ver si Marceline estaba libre para salir de aventuras un rato pero… creo que… creo que mejor me voy, yo… no quería molestarlas-

-¡No!-, exclamó Bonnibel, -quédate con nosotras Finn-

-¿En serio? ¿Quieren que me quede?-

-Sí, ¿por qué no?-

El chico soltó un grito de alegría y se fue a sentar al sillón, mientras Marceline se acercaba flotando hacia Bonnibel.

-¿Qué haces? Se supone que esta es nuestra noche-

-Lo sé pero… míralo. No íbamos a dejar que se fuera todo triste, ¿o sí? Piénsalo: no queremos que se sienta mal con nosotras y menos cuando le digamos lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando aquí-

-Supongo que tienes razón-, dijo, después de un suspiro de resignación

-Chicas, ¿van a ver la película o qué?-, gritó Finn desde el centro de sofá, que ya se había empezado a suavizar después de tantas visitas.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al sofá y se sentaron en los extremos de este, siendo separadas por Finn, quien estaba sentado en el medio del sofá, al borde del cojín.

Marceline echo sus brazos hacia atrás y se apoyó sobre ellos. En su interior más profundo le molestaba enormemente que el humano hubiera aparecido de repente para cortar el lindo momento que estaba pasando con su chica, un momento que había planeado desde hace tiempo. Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando sintió una cálida sensación en su mano izquierda, la que tenía detrás de Finn.

Volteó solo para encontrarse con la mano de Bonnibel alcanzando la suya, y acariciándola, mientras ella tenía la mirada en el televisor, sonriendo disimuladamente. Marceline sonrió y levanto su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de la princesa. Ambas siguieron viendo el televisor cuando empezaron a jugar con el agarre de sus dedos, entrelazándolos de maneras diferentes, con dedos diferentes. Todo, a espaldas de Finn. Intentaban no soltar la risa que les provocaba estar practicando aquel juego y de esa práctica, la única evidencia era un rubor en sus mejillas.

Finn volteó a ver a Marceline un poco extrañado y le dijo:

-Marceline, te ves roja, cómo si tuvieras calor. Sí quieres puedo abrir una ventana-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-, balbuceó la vampiresa, saliendo del hermoso trance en el que estaba, -sólo… sólo sigue viendo la película, Finn-, respondió Marceline, haciendo que Bonnibel estuviera a punto de soltar una risilla que tapó con su mano libre.

* * *

**Episodio Bubbline en Aventure Time, ¡MARCY Y BONNIE JUNTAS OTRA VEZ!**

**Den review, follow, promocionen la historia. ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
